


Without you

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la fin de leurs études, Rachel avoue à Quinn qu'elle a développé des sentiments pour elle. Pas prête à y faire face, la blonde laisse une lettre et s'enfuit. Et si en fait, elle n'avait jamais été loin ? Rachel pourra-t-elle pardonner 7 ans de fuite ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en deux voire peut-être trois parties maximum. Ecrite aujourd’hui alors que j’étais coincée dans le train et que je regardais le dernier épisode (Heart) paru de la saison 3.   
> J’espère que ça vous plaira. Tout au long de l’écriture, j’ai écouté trois chansons que je recommande pendant la lecture : Tout d’abord le Chi Mai de Morricone Ennio, ensuite la chanson de Rachel : Without you et enfin pour Quinn (et la chanson qui m’a inspirée en premier et dont on retrouve quelques paroles dans le texte), il s’agit de Home de Michael Bublé.

A la fin de leurs études, Quinn et Rachel sont devenues amies. Quand, Rachel finit par rompre avec Finn sous l’impulsion de ses parents, elle trouve refuge chez Quinn. La blonde joue le rôle de la parfaite amie, même si son cœur est heureux de ce dénuement idéal pour elle. A l’insu de Quinn, les sentiments de Rachel à son égard grandissent chaque jour qui passe mais la blonde arrive systématiquement à éviter la conversation, laissant Rachel frustrée. 

La veille de son départ pour Yale, Quinn rend visite à Rachel. Elle a l’air inquiète et désespérée, même si elle assure que tout va bien. Elle tient dans sa main, une lettre pour le moins étrange qu’elle refuse que la brune ouvre tant qu’elle est présente. Après bien des supplications, elle parvient à arracher à la diva la promesse de ne l’ouvrir qu’une semaine plus tard, juste avant son propre départ pour New York. 

♪ Another summer day has come and gone away ♪

Fidèle à sa promesse, Rachel ouvre l’enveloppe le matin de son départ. Elle reconnait, sur les différents feuillets qu’elle extrait, l’écriture stylisée et raffinée de son amie. Son cœur se serre à la pensée de la blonde. Le petit médaillon en forme d’étoile qui tombe de l’enveloppe, lui serre le cœur. Immédiatement, elle le met autour de son cou, le métal froid se réchauffant progressivement au contact de sa peau. Elle lui manque tellement à cette seconde qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher de sentir la lettre. Celle-ci contient encore un peu du parfum de Quinn. D’une main tremblante, elle prend le premier feuillet, s’installe confortablement sur son lit et dépose les autres à côté d’elle.   
Avec un soupir et un sourire, elle se plonge dans l’écriture si appliquée qu’elle a appris à aimer.

Ma chère Rachel,  
Si tu lis ceci, c’est que je n’ai jamais trouvé le courage de te l’avouer en face. Je sais que ceci est ma faute et que tu peux légitimement m’en vouloir de perdre autant de temps sur nos vies, mais je ne peux pas te quitter sans savoir que tu connais la vérité.

Tu as voulu avoir cette conversation tant de fois ces dernières semaines que je ne comprends pas comment je n’ai pas craqué devant ta moue si mignonne et juste tout avouer. Au fond de moi, je sais que c’est parce que j’avais peur de te perdre. J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas de prendre ainsi cette voie si lâche. C’est indigne de moi mais je ne suis pas la personne forte et courageuse que tu penses que je suis. 

Intriguée, la brune attrape le second feuillet à côté d’elle et commence à lire avec avidité. Elle est effrayée de connaitre la vérité. Enfin, elle sait qu’elle va avoir quelques réponses. Elle espère juste que ce sont celles qu’elle attend. 

Je me souviens encore du jour où tu es entrée dans l’école. Tu étais déjà si pleine de vie et si confiante en toi-même. Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi belle. Discrètement, j’ai pris le temps de t’observer grandir. J’ai refusé de mettre un nom sur le sentiment que je ressentais pour toi. Puis, j’ai essayé de le nier et cela a conduit à me comporter comme la Quinn que tu as crainte. Je n’oublierai jamais les regards que tu jetais sur moi alors. Je me suis excusée auprès de toi tellement cette année que tu dois être fatiguée de l’entendre. Tu m’as même interdit de prononcer ce mot devant toi encore une fois. 

T’écouter me dire que chaque jour que j’ai passé de cette année à être meilleure et à tenter de rattraper mes erreurs est plus que ce que tu me demandais. Mais tu ne peux éteindre ma culpabilité avec juste quelques mots. Tu mérites tellement plus que ça, tellement plus que moi. 

Mais tu sembles ne pas percevoir les mêmes choses que moi et jour après jour, tu m’as fait voir mon erreur. Aujourd’hui, je peux le dire ou au moins te l’écrire. Je t’aime Rachel. Tellement qu’il m’est physiquement impossible d’être loin de toi. Tu es pareil à l’air que je respire, indispensable à ma survie. Je t’aime avec chaque fibre de mon corps.   
Quelques larmes font leur chemin le long des joues de Rachel. Elle-même ne sait pas si ce sont des larmes de joie ou d’autre chose. Elle ne parvient pas à mettre des mots sur le maelström d’émotions qu’elle ressent à l’intérieur d’elle. Alors, elle se contente d’attraper le troisième et dernier feuillet qui ne comporte plus que quelques mots.   
Je suis désolée de le faire de cette façon, Rach. Je ne suis pas une bonne amie en faisant ça et une part de moi espère que tu ne liras pas ceci. J’espère que tu trouveras un jour la force de me pardonner mais saches que je reviendrai toujours vers toi. Je reviendrai le jour où je te mériterai vraiment. 

Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où mais je sais qu’un jour je reviendrai vers toi.   
Je suis désolée,  
Avec tout mon amour, Quinn.   
Ps : Brille ma petite étoile, brille comme toi seule peut le faire. 

A peine, a-t-elle fini de lire ces quelques mots que Rachel lâche tout et saisit ses clés sur son bureau, son déménagement oublié provisoirement. Elle hurle qu’elle sera de retour rapidement et conduit jusque chez Quinn la peur au ventre. 

Elle sonne et attend, même si elle sait que la blonde n’est surement plus chez elle et qu’elle est en route pour Yale à la poursuite de son avenir aussi. Toute la semaine, Rachel a prié pour que les 70 miles qui les séparent ne les déchirent pas mais maintenant, elle n’est pas sûre que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. Son cœur tambourine quand elle entend la porte s’ouvrir derrière elle. 

♪ In Paris and Rome ♪

La mère de Quinn se tient devant elle, un air triste sur le visage. « Je suis désolée, Rachel. » Avec ces mots simples, Rachel comprend. Quinn a quitté, elle ne va pas à Yale et doit être quelque part ailleurs, loin d’elle. Elle est vraiment partie. Tenant à distance les larmes, elle retourne à sa voiture dans un état de semi conscience. Elle roule, roule pendant ce qui lui semble être des heures mais n’est en réalité que quelques minutes. 

Le peu d’espoir qu’elle retrouve lorsque son père lui suggère de l’appeler sur son téléphone disparait lorsque Quinn ne répond pas. A la place, un message générique l’informe que ce numéro n’est plus en service. Quand Kurt et Blaine arrivent pour l’emmener à New York, elle met en place un visage courageux et résolu. La lettre au fond de son sac, le collier autour de son cou, elle est prête à faire ce que Quinn attend d’elle. 

Mais le lendemain, en déballant ses affaires, elle ne peut s’empêcher de craquer à nouveau. C’est Kurt qui la trouve effondrée sur le sol, une photo et une peluche à la main. 

♪ But I wanna go home ♪

Pour l’apaiser, il chante pour elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme dans ses bras. Un mois plus tard, il finit par briser sa carapace et apprend la vérité sur le départ de Quinn. Après cette discussion, Rachel refuse de parler de la blonde et son nom n’est prononcé par aucun d’eux en sa présence. 

♪ Mm, home ♪

Les crises de larmes et les cauchemars finissent par disparaitre, du moins Kurt le pense. Mais il sait que la petite diva attend. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il la voit scruter attentivement chaque personne blonde qu’ils croisent qu’il prend des mesures. Discrètement, à l’insu de Rachel, il commence à se renseigner autour. Mais personne n’a entendu parler de la belle blonde disparue de la surface de la terre. Même à Yale, personne ne semble connaitre Quinn Fabray. Le jour de l’anniversaire de Rachel, un gardénia fait son apparition au seuil de leur appartement. Kurt comprend qui l’envoie et s’arrange pour le dissimuler à la brune qu’il croit être occupée à passer. Soigneusement, se sentant coupable, il la fait sécher et la colle dans un cahier neuf avec la date écrite au-dessus. 

♪ Maybe surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone♪

Leur première année à NYADA est marquée par l’absence de la Rachel qu’ils connaissent tous. C’est Santana qui débloque la situation en lui parlant. Ils assistent alors à la création d’une nouvelle Rachel. Celle-ci ne rit pas, ne sort pas et ne semble jamais s’amuser. Elle s’investit à fond dans ses études et très vite, son travail porte ses fruits.

♪ Just wanna go home ♪

Chaque année qui suivra, Kurt interceptera le gardénia mais aussi les roses rouges, le jour du spectacle de l’école et dans lequel Rachel tient le premier rôle. Il gardera une fleur systématiquement et celle-ci rejoindra le premier gardénia dans le cahier vierge. 

♪ Oh, I miss you, you know ♪

Le jour de leurs diplômes, c’est Rachel qui est choisie pour chanter pendant l’assemblée. Elle y met tout son cœur et chante comme si c’était la dernière fois. Mais ce n’est pas la dernière fois, tous savent qu’elle a décroché un rôle sur un spectacle, certes Off-Broadway mais qui a énormément de potentiel risque de se retrouver plus vite qu’on ne le pense directement sur Broadway. Le rêve de Rachel se réalise mais parfois quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde, Kurt la voit tripoter l’étoile autour de son cou et une lueur triste s’épanouit dans ses yeux. 

Le jour où le spectacle arrive effectivement sur Broadway, Rachel a du mal à être heureuse dans la même mesure que ses amis autour d’elle. Tout le Glee Club est rassemblé pour venir voir le spectacle sur l’invitation de Rachel pressée par Kurt. Seule une personne est absente mais personne ne dit mot. Seul, Kurt remarque le bouquet de roses. Discrètement, il en prélève une fleur et s’en va rejoindre les autres, assis au premier rang. 

A la seconde où elle monte sur scène, Rachel sent que quelque chose est différent. Elle le sait … ELLE est présente aujourd’hui. Alors, elle chante comme elle n’a jamais chanté car elle sait que quelque part, Quinn l’entend. 

A la fin du spectacle, tous se retrouvent dans la loge de la petite diva et attendent son retour du maquillage. Lorsque Kurt pose les yeux sur son amie, il sait que quelque chose se passe. Il adresse un bref regard à Santana qui quitte les bras de Brittany et commence à observer les alentours. L’alerte est discrète mais Puck la remarque aussi. Doucement, il s’approche de Santana qui lui murmure à l’oreille « Q. est ici. » Le mot passe et bientôt tous sont au courant de la nouvelle à l’exception de Brittany et de Finn qui ignorent la situation compliquée. 

Heureusement ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, Quinn ne fait pas son apparition même si tous se tendent lorsque des cheveux blonds rebondissent autour d’eux. Après la petite fête au théâtre, d’un commun accord, ils se dirigent tous vers un bar-karaoké de leur connaissance. L’envie de chanter comme autrefois est la plus forte. Tous passent un bon moment. 

Finalement sur l’insistance de toute la tablée, Rachel accepte de chanter une chanson. Elle se dirige vers la scène et demande un tabouret et une chanson spécifique. Obtenant le micro, elle prononce quelques mots avant de chanter.

« Je suis ici, contrainte et forcée par mes amis, » Elle les montre et ils font du bruit pour lui tirer un sourire. « Cette chanson a une signification particulière pour moi. J’espère que vous apprécierez. » Lorsqu’elle chante, ses yeux ne fixent personne en particulier. Ils sont à des années de là, souhaitant pouvoir se plonger dans les yeux émeraude qui peuplent ses nuits et ses jours. 

Mais ça n’arrive pas. Un tonnerre d’applaudissement honore sa performance et Rachel salue. La musique de la chanson se termine et avec elle, le peu d’espoir qu’entretenait la petite brune s’envole par la fenêtre de ce bar enfumé. Elle retourne à la table et termine son verre. Du coin des lèvres, elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et les remercie d’être venus. Elle refuse l’aide de Kurt, prétextant qu’elle prendra un taxi. Tandis que tous regardent la retraite précipitée de la diva, personne ne prête attention à la personne qui monte sur scène. 

Ce n’est que lorsque l’introduction joue que Rachel se fige, un bras déjà passé dans son manteau. La chanson, elle la connait. Elle ne se retourne pas de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu’une blague. Une voix qu’elle a longtemps qualifiée de trop forte mais dont elle a manqué le son pendant les sept dernières années, chante les premières lignes. 

♪ Another summer day has come and gone away ♪  
♪ In Paris and Rome ♪

Rachel ne se retourne toujours pas. Elle ne peut croire ce qu’elle entend. Il doit juste s’agir d’un nouveau rêve, un nouveau fantasme. 

♪ But I wanna go home ♪  
♪ Mm, home ♪

L’espoir qu’elle garde enfoui au fond d’elle, commence à réchauffer son cœur en même temps que ses épaules se tendent. Elle sent un regard se fixer sur elle. 

♪ Maybe surrounded by a million people I Still feel all alone ♪  
♪ Just wanna go home ♪  
♪ Oh, I miss you, you know ♪

La voix se rompt sur les paroles et Rachel sait alors qu’il ne peut s’agir d’un de ses fantasmes. Dans ses fantasmes, il n’y a pas de fausses notes. 

♪ And I've been keeping all the letters That I wrote to you ♪   
♪ Each one a line or two ♪   
♪ "I'm fine, baby, how are you?" ♪

Comme dans le théâtre, Rachel ressent ses picotements qui lui signalent la proximité de Quinn. La voix se rapproche d’elle et bientôt, elle ne pourra plus nier. 

♪ Well, I would send them ♪  
♪ But I know that it's just not enough ♪  
♪ My words were cold and flat ♪  
♪ And you deserve more than that ♪

Les mots de Quinn dans sa lettre, la dernière. Rachel se retourne et prend l’apparence de la personne debout sur le bord de la scène. 

♪ Another airplane, another sunny place ♪  
♪ I'm lucky, I know ♪

Rachel détaille le visage devant elle. Elle voit que la blonde ne croit pas ce qu’elle vient de chanter. Mais la petite diva se ferme, Kurt a raison, elle a déjà trop souffert. Elle ne va pas le rendre facile mais tant que Quinn chante, elle peut l’observer. Alors elle le fait, elle note comment Quinn a grandi et comment son corps s’est affiné encore pour atteindre une beauté et une grâce que l’on devinait pendant son adolescence. 

♪ But I wanna go home ♪  
♪ Mm, I've got to go home ♪  
♪ Let me go home ♪  
♪ I've had my run, and, baby, I'm done ♪

Quinn supplie en chanson maintenant. La Quinn qu’elle connaissait, n’aurait jamais fait ça. Doucement, presque par accident, leurs yeux se rencontrent. Immédiatement, Rachel sent la chaleur l’envahir et elle déteste la blonde pour la faire se sentir encore ainsi après toutes ces années. 

♪ I gotta go home ♪  
♪ Let me go home ♪  
♪ It'll all be all right ♪  
♪ I'll be home tonight ♪  
♪ I'm coming back home.♪

Un tonnerre d’applaudissements salue la performance mais Quinn n’y prête pas attention. Elle préfère se concentrer sur son amie, toujours figée entre deux tables. Les seuls qui ne participent pas à l’euphorie générale viennent se grouper autour de Rachel, soutien réconfortant mais inaperçu. Quinn n’a d’yeux que pour elle, elle la supplie de lui pardonner et de juste lui laisser une chance. Une larme coule sur la joue de Rachel, faisant Quinn avancer d’un pas pour l’effacer. Mais elle est trop loin et son mouvement brise la transe dans laquelle elles étaient plongées. 

Un homme s’approche pour prendre le micro des mains de Quinn, rompant provisoirement le contact entre leurs yeux. Cela permet à Rachel de s’échapper et de sortir du bar. Malheureusement pour Quinn, les autres suivent la petite diva. Dans la rue, Rachel cherche un taxi. Elle entend ses amis derrière elle qui cherchent à l’aider et la voix préoccupée de Kurt qui essaye de voir comment elle va. Mais elle ne répond à personne, elle veut juste s’échapper avant …

« Rachel, » le cri vient de l’entrée du bar. Mais plus que son nom, Rachel reconnait la voix. Elle frissonne involontairement et renonce à chercher un taxi. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y en a jamais lorsque l’on en a besoin ? Elle se tourne et laisse Kurt au bord du trottoir. Elle la voit. Dans la nuit, ses courts cheveux blonds resplendissent de mille et une couleurs grâce aux lumières qui les surplombent. Elle prend au loin la respiration de Rachel sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien y faire. 

Ses amis sont massés à côté et devant elle mais elle pose une main calme sur Santana, l’empêchant de faire quelque chose qu’elle regrettera plus tard. Sa voix est ferme et décidée quand elle salue. « Quinn. » Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire, pas pour elle. La blonde veut parler mais une gifle cinglante interrompt efficacement toute tentative.   
Se frottant la joue, Quinn plonge ses yeux dans les bruns furieux devant elle. « J’ai mérité ça, » murmure-t-elle plus pour elle-même. « Tu la mérites et beaucoup d’autres encore mais je ne suis pas pour la violence donc je vais partir avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je vais regretter. Ne me suis pas, » ordonne Rachel d’une voix vide et sans émotion. Quinn la regarde monter dans un taxi avec Mercedes, Puck, Brittany (qui lui lance un regard désolé) et Finn. Sam et les autres prennent le deuxième taxi. Kurt et Santana restent en arrière et fixent la blonde. 

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler, » murmure Kurt en rentrant dans le bar à nouveau. Bientôt suivi par les deux filles.


	2. Bonjour Quinn

Dire que commencer la conversation est maladroit est un euphémisme pour Quinn. Les trois trouvent une table à l’écart, loin de la fumée et du bruit. Ses deux amis la fixent en silence. Santana avec une expression figée que la blonde reconnait comme étant celle de la douleur et de la colère. Kurt est plus difficile à déchiffrer alors elle attend juste que quelqu’un parle.  
« Tu aurais pu appeler avant, » observe Kurt avec un regard franc sur son visage. « On aurai pu la préparer. » Quinn baisse les yeux, elle a honte de son propre comportement. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle imaginait. Bien sûr que Rachel ne lui tomberait pas dans les bras, en pleurant. Cela serait trop facile. Après une semaine peut-être, mais après sept ans ? Peut-on encore pardonner après sept ans ? La douleur qu’elle sent sur sa joue lui dit que non.  
« Elle ne t’a pas raté en tout cas. Je ne savais pas qu’elle avait autant en elle, » constate Santana, un peu trop joyeusement au goût de Quinn. Kurt sourit et ajoute en rigolant, « Parce que tu ne l’as jamais poussée à bout et qu’elle n’a pas de sentiments pour toi. » Tout ce que Quinn retient est dans les trois derniers mots : Sentiments pour toi. Elle sait qu’elle a royalement foiré cette fois. Entendre de Rachel qu’elle a des sentiments pour elle et l’entendre de la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre à propos de Rachel n’a pas le même effet. C’est beaucoup plus difficile de ne pas y croire.  
« Pourquoi Q. ? » Quinn lève les yeux et fixe ceux de son amie avant de répondre honnêtement. « Je n’étais pas prête. » Mais la latina n’y croit pas et le dit haut et fort jusqu’à ce que la blonde ajoute presque timidement, « je ne le suis toujours pas. » Cela confond Kurt. Il ne comprend plus. Quinn le remarque et ajoute « je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à l’écart. Je … » Elle hésite.  
« Connaissez-vous Fab Herry ? » Les sourcils de Kurt se froncent, il se tourne vers Santana pour confirmation. « N’est-ce pas le photographe qui a refusé de prendre Rachel en photo, il y a quelques semaines ? » La latina se contente de hocher la tête pendant qu’elle regarde l’air coupable de Quinn en face d’elle. La pauvre Quinn tord ses mains sur la table, boit un coup puis relève les yeux, sachant que son amie va pouvoir comprendre rien qu’en l’observant. Pour Kurt, elle précise quand même,  
« Je ne pouvais pas le faire. » Plusieurs secondes passent pendant que Kurt essaye d’assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, la latina tend la main pour la poser sur celles toujours croisées de son amie. Elle peut comprendre la peur de Quinn, même si elle n’approuve pas ses actions. Elles échangent un regard, se parlant sans mot quand leur bulle est éclatée par une exclamation de Kurt.  
« Tu es Fab Herry. » Quinn lui sourit tristement et acquiesce ce qui fait gémir Kurt. « Aie, aie, quand Rach va apprendre ça. Elle était furieuse ce jour-là. Je pense que c’est une des seules fois où je l’ai entendu jurer. » Santana confirme d’un hochement de tête. « je pense qu’elle a dit quelque chose comme ce photographe étant un abruti crétin, imbu de lui-même et doublé d’un homophobe qui ne reconnaitrait pas un bon sujet à moins qu’on ne le lui mette sous le nez. »  
Pendant ce temps-là, Rachel et ses amis viennent d’arriver à son appartement. Brittany descend avec elle, remercie pour elles deux Mercedes, Finn et Puck de les avoir accompagnées et promet de donner rapidement des nouvelles. Rachel entre après avoir payé le taxi et laisse la porte ouverte pour la blonde derrière elle. Immédiatement, elle se met à marcher en long et en large dans la cuisine, attendant que l’eau chauffe. Brittany prend sa place attitrée sur le tabouret près du comptoir et la regarde faire. Elle sait qu’il vaut mieux que Rachel laisse éclater une partie de sa colère ainsi. Elle ne peut pas garder embouteiller sept ans de colère et de sentiments sans qu’ils ne cherchent à s’échapper.  
Finalement, Rachel s’arrête. Elle sort et courre vers sa chambre puis revient avec une boite fermée hermétiquement. Brittany se tourne et éteint l’eau qui chauffe. Elle regarde son amie fixer cette boite comme si c’était le diable. Elle a envie de demander ce qu’il y a dedans mais en même temps, elle sait déjà de par le regard qu’elle voit. Religieusement, la brune ouvre la boite et pose soigneusement le couvercle à côté. Puis tout aussi soigneusement, elle en extrait un objet après l’autre. Comme s’ils étaient les reliques perdues d’un Saint tout aussi perdu.  
« Quel parcours, Quinn ! C’est impressionnant !! » déclare Kurt admiratif. « N’est-ce pas une de tes photos qui a battu tous les records de vente l’année dernière ? » interroge Santana. Quinn hoche la tête avant de confirmer, « Oui c’est ça. Coucher de soleil. » Ils font encore une conversation anodine jusqu’à ce que Santana décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
« Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? » Quinn soupire et explique. « Je n’ai jamais vraiment été très loin. Je ne pouvais pas aller loin d’elle. Quand on m’a proposé le contrat, j’ai failli l’accepter et puis je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ça et j’ai refusé. Mais depuis, on ne cesse de me harceler pour que je la prenne en photo. Personne ne sait que je la connais mais c’est l’étoile montante pour le moment et tout le monde va se l’arracher. » Elle s’arrête semblant peser ses pensées. « Surtout quand elle gagnera le Tony avec ce spectacle, » ajoute-t-elle distraitement faisant haleter les deux autres.  
« Elle va … » « Oublie ça. » intervient Santana, empêchant Kurt de poursuivre sur cette voie. « Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » Quinn hausse les épaules. « Nos chemins devaient se croiser un jour, je préfère que cela soit par ma faute que par la faute du hasard. » Elle jette un coup d’œil sur sa montre et voit l’heure tardive. Se rappelant son engagement tôt le matin, elle sort son portefeuille et pose un billet et une carte. Au dos de la carte, Santana voit un numéro de téléphone griffonné. Quinn va pour se lever mais regarde à nouveau vers ses deux amis en face d’elle.  
« J’aurai dû comprendre que quelques fleurs n’éviterai pas tout ce gâchis. Donnez-la à Rachel s’il vous plait. Elle peut me contacter quand elle le souhaite ou même me rendre visite. Que ce soit professionnel ou … » Elle échoue à former ses espoirs à haute voix mais continue malgré tout, « Mon adresse est celle du studio. Je suis presque en permanence à la maison. Elle peut venir quand elle le veut, j’aurai toujours du temps pour elle. » Elle se lève et enfile son manteau avant de serrer ses amis contre elle.  
« C’est valable pour vous aussi bien entendu. S’il vous faut quoique ce soit, n’hésitez surtout pas. Ma porte est toujours ouverte. » Santana lui sourit et avoue, « Britt voudra surement rattraper avec toi. Donc je suppose que tu nous verras bientôt. » Alors qu’elle s’éloigne vers la sortie, Kurt est pris de remords. Il appelle après la blonde et celle-ci le regarde curieusement. « Quinn, je … Rachel n’a jamais reçu les fleurs. » L’expression de Quinn change, elle est vraiment peinée parce qu’elle entend.  
« Elle a dû croire que je n’ai jamais pensé à elle. » Mais l’air mal à l’aise de Kurt perdure et attire son attention, il finit par craquer sous l’impulsion des deux filles. « Je … Je les ai interceptées. » Il tente de justifier mais Quinn l’arrête. « Je comprends. C’est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. » Elle les quitte rapidement mais tous les deux ont pu voir les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux.  
Quand il rentre ce soir-là, il trouve Rachel et Brittany toujours dans la même position. On dirait que Rachel à pleurer plus qu’elle ne veut avouer et il remarque la boite ouverte sur le comptoir. Il en connaissait l’existence au fond du placard de la diva mais la voir, là, à l’air libre est autre chose. Remerciant Brittany quand elle quitte pour retourner chez elle avec Santana, Kurt se dirige vers sa propre chambre. Il extrait le cahier qui est loin d’être vierge depuis le temps. Il a bien triplé de volume au fil des années. Soigneusement, il intercale, à la date du jour, la rose qu’il a gardée et la carte de Quinn.  
Revenant dans la cuisine, il dépose le carnet devant la petite diva et quand elle le regarde interrogatif, il dit juste quelques mots avant d’aller se coucher. « Quinn aurait voulu que tu les voies plus tôt. J’ai peut-être fait une erreur en ne te les montrant pas. » Elle l’observe quitter et son regard retourne vite sur le carnet. Elle a peur de l’ouvrir mais finit par être vaincue par sa curiosité.  
Au fil des pages, elle découvre ébahie les fleurs. Le premier gardénia la prend par surprise. Surtout quand elle remarque la date apposée sur le carnet de la belle écriture de Kurt. Ses doigts effleurent la fleur desséchée qui avec le temps a commencé à s’effriter. Précautionneusement, à présent, elle tourne une à une les pages. Sur chacune, la date et le nom de l’événement, une fleur mais aussi le nombre de fleurs envoyées. Elle en veut un peu à Kurt de ne pas lui avoir montré cela plus tôt mais plus elle tourne les pages et plus elle se rend compte qu’elle ne l’aurait pas autant apprécié que maintenant. Dans son cœur, elle sait qu’elle commence déjà à pardonner si ce n’est pas déjà fait.  
A la dernière page, ses doigts effleurent la rose encore fraiche. Ainsi, elle n’avait pas rêvé. Quinn était bien à son spectacle ce soir. En-dessous, elle remarque la carte professionnelle. L’adresse ne lui est pas inconnue mais elle ne sait pas d’où. Elle sursaute quand la voix de Kurt vient de derrière elle.  
« Elle a dit que tu pouvais y aller quand tu le souhaitais. Sa porte est toujours ouverte pour toi et surtout, elle ne poussera pas. Ce sera quand tu le souhaites, si tu le veux un jour. Elle attendra. » Rachel opine de la tête pour montrer qu’elle a compris mais ne se retourne pas et ses doigts effleurent le petit rectangle cartonnée, incertaine de ce qu’elle doit faire. Kurt semble verbaliser ses pensées.  
« Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou ce qu’il en reste devrait te permettre d’y voir plus clair demain. » Il quitte la laissant perdue sur son tabouret. Comme un automate, elle range un à un chacun des objets de Quinn au fond de la boite et va la déposer à côté de son lit. Puis elle revient et s’empare délicatement du carnet dans lequel, elle range la carte. Précautionneusement, elle le range sur sa table de chevet, la rose au-dessus, à côté du script qu’elle est occupée à lire puis passe par sa routine habituelle. Elle jette un dernier regard à la rose avant de se coucher.  
Confuse n’est même pas un mot assez fort pour la qualifier quand elle se réveille le lendemain matin. La nuit et la longue vieille n’ont pas eu d’emprise sur elle et elle se félicite d’être en aussi bonne forme physique. Sur son elliptique, ses pensées ne courent que vers une personne. Au déjeuner, elle manque deux pancakes, les yeux dans le vague, avant de rendre les armes et de laisser Kurt les faire en sirotant son café. Son ami respecte son silence, conscient qu’il doit être sa décision. Mais il ne s’attend pas à ce qu’elle quitte sans même lui dire où elle va juste en lui promettant d’être de retour au soir pour le spectacle.  
La promenade de Rachel n’a pas de but en premier lieu. Elle erre dans la ville comme une âme en peine, ses pas la portant jusqu’à son parc préféré. Elle observe les enfants joués, surveillés de près par leurs parents ou leur nounou. Mais elle ne voit rien de tout cela, son attention est concentrée sur une chose, une personne. Quelqu’un qui n’a pas été là avec elle depuis longtemps mais c’est comme si elle n’avait jamais quitté.  
Une semaine passe, deux. Le cœur de Quinn bondit chaque fois que quelqu’un sonne à sa porte. Ils défilent tous chez elle, Santana et Kurt ayant fait passer le mot. Elle est heureuse de retrouver ses amis mais en secret, elle est blessée. Kurt et Santana essaient de lui faire garder espoir mais plus le temps passe et plus eux n’y croient plus non plus. Rachel semble avoir oublié tout de la blonde depuis sa promenade. Elle est revenue à son personnage habituel, changeant de conversation dès que le nom est évoqué ou se taisant si elle ne peut pas.  
Très vite, il n’y a plus qu’une personne qui croit à leurs retrouvailles. Elle fait alors le nécessaire pour que cela se passe. Consciente que sinon, elles passeront à côté de la seule chose qui en vaut la peine dans la vie : une relation sincère avec son âme sœur.  
Brittany entre dans la chambre sombre de la Diva en bondissant. « Allez, Rach. C’est aujourd’hui ton rendez-vous. Tu as besoin de te préparer. » Un grognement se fait entendre de sous les couvertures. Rachel qui a dû se coucher trop tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vue, suite à une fête promotionnelle pour le spectacle n’est clairement pas d’humeur pour autant de gaité. Pas sans un café d’abord. Quelques secondes, Brittany revient et pose une tasse fumante sur le bord de la table de chevet, laissant les arômes envahir la pièce. Immédiatement, Rachel se redresse et tente de l’atteindre mais la tasse est retirée de sa portée et une joyeuse Brittany argumente.  
« Je te la donnerai lorsque tu te seras habillée. Allez, Rach. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que je peux faire ça avec toi. » Trainant les pieds, la petite brune se dirige vers sa penderie. Elle en extrait une chemise bleue simple et un jeans, ne voyant pas l’intérêt de s’habiller plus quand on annonce 30 degrés. Puis, tel un zombi, elle se dirige vers Brittany et attrape sa tasse. Un sourire aux lèvres, Brittany observe ce réveil peu conventionnel pour son amie. Peut-être qu’aujourd’hui n’est pas une bonne idée ? Mais lorsque Rachel sort de la salle de bain, elle semble déjà aller mieux.  
« Ok, on y est. C’est cette maison-là. » Indique Brittany en se garant sur le côté. « Je vais chercher une place plus loin parce qu’ici c’est payant. Mais entre déjà, ce sont des amis donc j’ai la clé. » Rachel hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte d’entrée. Quand Brittany a proposé cette sortie, elle était un peu sceptique mais la nécessité d’oublier ces deux folles semaines en se détendant dans une séance photo avec son amie l’a emportée. Surtout que la blonde lui avait promis que ça serait amusant.  
Elle ouvre la porte comme la blonde le lui a conseillé et entre, sachant qu’il n’y a personne pour le moment. La maison est moderne. Le long couloir blanc est garni de grandes photos. Sans doute des agrandissements et Rachel ne peut que féliciter son amie mentalement de connaitre tant de personnes talentueuses. Poursuivant son exploration, elle s’avance dans la maison vers ce qu’elle pense être le studio. Le long couloir débouche sur une immense pièce à vivre. Elle repère directement le coin studio photo qu’on aperçoit par une porte ouverte mais elle est plus attirée par l’immense baie vitrée qui recouvre tout un mur à l’opposé. La fenêtre donne sur un superbe petit jardin agrémenté d’une petite piscine naturelle et poursuivie par un petit ruisseau. L’ensemble a beaucoup de cachet et démontre beaucoup de goût. Cela ne l’étonne pas.  
Avisant le fauteuil qui donne devant, elle décide d’attendre là. Elle n’a pas à le faire longtemps. Quelques minutes après s’être assise, elle entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et des pas qui se rapprochent. Rachel sait que ce n’est pas Brittany qui s’avance. Tout d’abord, elle n’a pas la clé et ensuite, ce n’est pas sa démarche bondissante. Elle entend la personne arriver dans la pièce et marmonner. Même si elle n’avait pas entendu les paroles, elle sait déjà qui vient de rentrer.  
« Bonjour Quinn. »


	3. La Conversation

« Bonjour Quinn. » La tasse de café présente dans les mains de Quinn connait un sort tragique tout comme l’immense tapis blanc sur lequel se trouve la blonde. « Ra … Rach ? Rachel ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu entrée ? Non que je ne sois pas heureuse de te voir mais j’ai un rendez-vous top secret avec une star de Broadway. Elle ne veut pas que cela s’ébruite et … » Quinn s’arrête lorsqu’elle réalise après avoir vu le petit sourire aux lèvres de Rachel grandir. 

« Oh, c’est toi n’est-ce pas ? » Rachel muse son accord et se lève du canapé, veillant à ne pas le salir. Puis, doucement, elle s’approche de la blonde. Une table les sépare maintenant et cela leur convient toutes les deux car aucune ne fait un mouvement pour se rapprocher. Elles se contentent de se regarder fixement, autant pour mémoriser les traits de l’autre que pour examiner le prochain mouvement à faire. Après dix minutes, Rachel soupire et détourne le regard.

« Je suppose que Britt ne viendra pas. » Cela confond la blonde avant qu’elle n’assemble toutes les pièces. « Oh, tu n’es pas venue seule. C’est B. je suppose. Oui, ça ne devait pas être autrement. » Elle a l’air vraiment déçue lorsqu’elle réfléchit à voix haute. La brune observe, surprise, ce changement de comportement quand Quinn devient de plus en plus fermée. Elle veut arrêter ça mais ne sait pas comment faire. Alors, elle s’approche et ramasse la tasse qui coule toujours, laissant un peu de temps pour que toutes les deux traitent les informations. 

« Je suis venue parce que j’en avais envie, » finit par déclarer la brune en se relevant les morceaux de la tasse en main. Elle les montre, demandant silencieusement ce qu’elle doit en faire et Quinn lui indique une vague direction de la main. Supposant qu’il s’agit de la cuisine, Rachel s’y dirige et jette la tasse à la poubelle. Puis, elle remet la machine à café en marche et retourne dans l’immense pièce à vivre. Quinn, toujours en état de choc, n’a pas bougé. Attrapant la main de la blonde, Rachel la tire vers la cuisine. Elle a remarqué deux tabourets à côté du comptoir central. 

« As-tu déjeuné ? » demande-t-elle naturellement après avoir fait asseoir l’autre. Quinn, qui fixe leurs mains jointes, n’entend pas la question de la diva. Elle semble comme en état de choc et il faut dire que la sensation n’est pas désagréable non plus pour la petite Diva. Comprenant qu’elle doit lâcher sa main pour avoir une chance d’avoir son attention, elle ajoute néanmoins en plaisantant.

« Quinn, si tu ne fais attention à ce que je te dis, je vais être obligée de me déshabiller seule. » Les mots flottent dans l’air quelques secondes avant que l’autre ne les comprenne et lève des yeux perdus et agrandis par le choc vers le visage rieur de Rachel. 

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, » se renfrogne Quinn en la poussant plus loin et en se tournant vers le comptoir. « J’ai perdu l’habitude d’être autour de toi. Tu es si … si hypnotisante. J’avais oublié quelle sensation c’était. » Le mouvement fait sourire la brune encore plus. 

« Aw, tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère, » avoue-t-elle d’un ton mielleux avant de poursuivre en se dirigeant vers le café, « et pour la deuxième partie, ce n’est pas ma faute. Tu es partie, pas moi. » La blonde baisse les yeux vers sa nouvelle tasse, tournant discrètement dedans tandis que Rachel rajoute pour elle, une cuillère de sucre et une lichette de lait, avant de prendre sa propre tasse. Quinn ne sait pas très bien quoi dire. 

« Commence par des excuses, peut-être, » propose la petite brune comme si elle lisait les pensées de la blonde avant d’avaler une gorgée de café chaud en prenant la précaution de souffler dessus. Les doigts nerveux de Quinn serrent sa tasse comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle reproduit le même geste et manque de s’étouffer à cause de la chaleur. Rapidement, Rachel ouvre une armoire, attrape un verre et le remplit à moitié de lait avant de le tendre à la blonde qui en pleure presque à la brûlure si elle n’était pas tant occupée à scruter le moindre geste de la brune. 

« Que, comment ? » elle s’arrête le temps de boire une gorgée de lait avant de poursuivre, le visage proprement stupéfait. « Comment as-tu su où trouver les verres ? Et les tasses ? Et la cuisine ? Tu n’es jamais venue ici. » Puis, un doute l’assaille alors elle tourne sa phrase en question. « Tu n’es jamais venue, n’est-ce pas ? » La brune, un sourire aux lèvres, fait non de la tête. 

« Jamais, non, c’est juste que je te connais alors j’ai supposé que c’était là que ça se trouvait. Tout comme je me rappelle quelle marque de café tu préfères ou comment tu l’aimes, que tu dors de préférence à droite ou que ta brosse à dent, toujours verte, se trouve en permanence à gauche de ton dentifrice mais à droite sur la tablette au-dessus de l’évier. » Elle n’exprime pas qu’elle sait maintenant que la blonde ne l’a jamais oubliée, si son nom de photographe n’en est pas une preuve, les fleurs le sont certainement. « J’attends toujours des explications, » ajoute-t-elle quand elle voit le regard devenu vitreux et mouillé dans les yeux verts. 

« Je devais partir, » murmure Quinn vers sa tasse. Elle fixe intensément le comptoir entre eux, s’y accrochant comme à sa vie. On peut sentir qu’elle a vraiment peur de se lancer là-dedans mais qu’elle sait que c’est sa dernière chance. « J’en avais besoin. Je devais me trouver, apprendre à me connaitre. » Rachel hoche la tête, elle comprend bien le sentiment mais ce n’est pas là que ça blesse. 

« J’avais des sentiments pour toi mais tu étais ma meilleure amie avant tout, Quinn, » La blonde se sent encore plus mal lorsqu’elle entend l’insécurité dans la voix de Rachel et surtout l’emploi de l’imparfait. Est-ce que ses sentiments n’existaient plus ? Est-ce qu’en partant, elle avait signé l’arrêt de ce qui aurait pu être une belle relation si pas LA relation de sa vie. N’a-t-elle pas déjà tout gâché entre elles ? Ayant peur de la réponse, Quinn ne peut s’empêcher de poser :

« Tu avais ? » Rachel hoche la tête, évitant le regard curieux en face d’elle. « J’avais mais maintenant je ne sais plus où j’en suis. J’ai toute cette colère à l’intérieur de moi. Elle m’empêche de savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es partie pendant sept ans, Quinn. Sept ans, pas sept jours ni sept semaines. Sept ans. Tu as laissé sans une explication, sans que j’aie une chance de te retenir. Je sais que je t’aurai laissé aller si on avait pu en parler. Tu m’as juste ignorée, Quinn et ça fait mal. » La blonde baisse la tête, se sentant soudainement coupable, plus qu’avant. Elle a pensé avoir pris la bonne décision mais maintenant, elle n’est pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure qu’elle aurait pu prendre. Surtout quand elle remarque que ce n’est certainement pas la bonne pour Rachel. Elle se mord la lèvre, légèrement, se retenant de parler avant d’être sûr de ce qu’elle veut dire. 

« Je ne pensais pas. Je croyais que ça serait mieux pour nous deux. Tu me poussais de plus en plus et j’ai eu peur, » Rachel se lève et prend la main de la blonde avant de la guider jusqu’au canapé où elle s’assoit, exhortant l’autre à faire de même avant de continuer. « Je ne pouvais pas voir une autre solution. Mes sentiments grandissaient et si je ne partais pas à cette seconde, je savais que je ne pourrai jamais te quitter. Je pensais que j’en avais besoin et puis la peur a pris le relais et je n’osais plus revenir. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour te mériter vraiment mais je n’en pouvais plus de rester en marge de ta vie. »

« Tu ne pensais pas. Je t’avoue que ça me fait peur Quinn, » relève la petite diva pertinemment. « Je crois que tu ne te rendais pas bien compte de ce que ça a été pour moi. La douleur, l’incertitude, ça m’a presque détruite. Je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois. Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu ne le referas pas à nouveau ? » Quinn baisse tristement la tête. Elle sait qu’elle ne pourra plus quitter si la brune la laisse revenir dans sa vie. Regardant dans le jardin, le regard devenu lointain, Rachel continue à parler. Elle a besoin de sortir les mots de son corps. 

« Sais-tu que pendant sept ans, je n’ai eu qu’à fermer mes paupières pour te voir ? Je pensais reconnaitre ton odeur dans le vent, j’ai cru entendre ton rire, ta voix des millions de fois. Mais chaque fois que je trouvais la source, ce n’était pas toi. C’était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur à chaque fois. J’avais de l’espoir, » termine-t-elle tristement. Elle se lève, visiblement dans l’intention de partir mais à cet instant, une nouvelle blonde pétillante fait son chemin dans la pièce.

« Hey, Q. Tu es déjà là. Pourquoi tu pleures ? » s’arrête Brittany et regarde vers Rachel. Cette dernière, toujours debout, est un peu mal à l’aise sous le regard inquisiteur mais personne ne dit rien. Seule Brittany s’avance et enlace Quinn dans un câlin monstrueux, du genre qui coupe proprement la respiration. Cela doit ramener des bons souvenirs car le sourire est de retour sur le visage de Quinn quand elle se tourne pour parler d’une voix exagérément enthousiaste,

« Bon et si on les mettait en route ces photos ? Je m’en voudrai de froisser notre grande star encore une fois. » D’un geste élégant, elle les guide vers la petite pièce que Rachel avait étiquetée comme le studio de photo. Pendant une heure, elles parlent, échangent des idées, comparent les photos et surtout ont un grand moment de plaisir. Brittany voit pour la première fois, cette petite étincelle qui illuminait le regard de Rachel avant quand tout ne soit si compliqué. 

Au milieu d’une photo comique pour laquelle Quinn a bien du mal à garder son sérieux devant le déguisement que porte Rachel et Brittany, un téléphone sonne. Rapidement et reprenant une contenance professionnelle, la petite diva décroche et, s’excusant du regard, elle sort de la pièce. L’observant discrètement, Quinn peut voir l’énervement qui monte. Brittany s’approche de la photographe et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Ca va s’arranger. Avez-vous beaucoup discuté ? » demande-t-elle, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de brusquer un animal sauvage. Quinn détourne son regard et hoche la tête. « Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait eu des sentiments pour moi mais … » Les mots ne parviennent pas à quitter sa bouche. Elle ne peut pas formuler l’impensable. Se tournant, elle sort la carte mémoire de son appareil et charge les photos sur l’ordinateur. Immédiatement, elle entre en mode professionnel tandis qu’elle commence à trier les clichés. 

« Je suis désolée, je dois partir. Il y a des problèmes au théâtre. Britt, j’ai appelé un taxi comme ça tu peux rester et terminer si tu veux, » articule rapidement Rachel alors qu’elle entre dans la pièce et se débarrasse des accessoires. Enfilant son manteau, elle répète « Désolée, » avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour Quinn. Assises en silence devant l’ordinateur, les deux blondes entendent la porte claquer peu après. 

« Elle reviendra, » assure Brittany. « Elle t’aime encore, » ajoute-t-elle d’un ton convaincu. Quinn se tourne à nouveau vers l’ordinateur et sélectionne une série de photos. Elle ne commente pas la disparition subite mais on peut voir dans son regard qu’il y a beaucoup de choses qu’elle ressasse. « Que penses-tu de celles-ci ? Est-ce qu’elles lui plairont ? » 

Rachel POV  
Tout ceci n’est qu’un incroyable gâchis. Voilà maintenant trois soirs que nous faisons jouer la doublure du deuxième rôle féminin. Dave, l’actrice qui devait me donner la réplique, a quitté en nous accusant de vouloir profiter d’elle ce qui a causé une mauvaise publicité pour le spectacle et fait chuter de façon drastique nos ventes. Nous essayons bien de la remplacer mais il est difficile de remplacer quelqu’un avec qui j’avais une si bonne alchimie. Cela me fait peur d’ailleurs car elle n’avait pas arrêté de frapper sur moi. 

Pour couronner le tout, des photos de moi au bar ont trouvé leur chemin dans les journaux. En bref, tout le monde travaille nuit et jour pour essayer de limiter les dégâts. J’arrive au bureau de mon publiciste. Je n’attends pas grand-chose de cette réunion. Pas quand mes pensées ne sont bien évidemment pas ici, ni concentrées sur le problème. D’ailleurs, est-ce vraiment une si grande catastrophe ? Je peux très bien sortir du placard et en finir avec ces multiples rumeurs. 

Pour une fois, la salle de réunion est vide quand j’arrive. Il faut croire que le monde n’a pas encore appris la ponctualité. Tirant un tasse de l’armoire, je me verse un peu de café encore chaud, sans doute de la réunion précédente. Alors que j’observe les passants marcher trente mètres plus bas, mes pensées retournent directement vers Quinn. Quinn. Cela fait quatre jours que j’ai quitté plutôt précipitamment son studio et je n’ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Je me demande ce qu’elle fait à cette heure-ci. 

I won't regret saying this, This thing.

Mes yeux commencent à errer sur les immeubles en face. Difficile de savoir exactement comment je me sens alors qu’elle a envahi mes pensées à nouveau. Peut-être devrait-on … Je suis interrompue par l’arrivée de mon publiciste et ses assistants. Nous prenons place autour de la table et je m’installe confortablement, devinant à l’état de leur excitation que je vais être là pour un moment. Aussitôt, ils commencent à parler à tour de rôle sur le grand désastre que cela représente sur ma carrière. Je n’ai pas encore pris de décisions à ce sujet, parce que je devrais en prendre une sur ma relation avec Quinn. Mon regard s’égare vers la fenêtre alors que j’entends derrière moi la radio. 

That I'm saying, Is it better than, Keeping my mouth shut, That goes without saying.

Ma mémoire rejoue notre conversation. Je ne regrette pas les mots que j’ai dits, même si cela lui a tiré quelques larmes. 

Call, break it off Call, break my own heart.

Il fallait que tout soit à plat, que nous recommencions du bon pied. Je me tortille mal à l’aise sur ma chaise. Le dossier est devenu dur et je sens quelques crampes dans mon dos mais ce qui me gêne le plus, c’est que je me rends compte maintenant que je veux recommencer. 

Maybe I would have been, Something you'd be good at   
Maybe you would have been, Something I'd be good at 

Je suis prête à lui donner une chance. Ironiquement, les paroles font écho de mes pensées alors je chantonne discrètement, sans prêter attention à l’exposé qui se déroule devant moi. 

But now we'll never know I won't be sad   
But in case I'll go there Everyday, 

Je ne veux pas me briser le cœur à nouveau. Pas maintenant alors que tout commence enfin à rouler plus ou moins droit. Je lui en veux d’être apparue maintenant. Les choses sont si difficiles. 

To make myself feel bad, There's a chance   
I'll start to wonder, If this was the thing to do 

Ma tête me tue. Je ne sais pas si c’est une si bonne idée. Kurt m’a conseillé d’aller à mon rythme et peut-être de l’inviter à prendre un café mais comment faire en sorte qu’il n’y a pas trop d’espoir. La réunion s’achève et je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui a été dit. Mon publiciste congédie ses assistants et bientôt nous ne sommes plus que nous deux. 

I won't be out long But I still think it better if You take your time Coming over here   
I think that's for the best 

“Je veux sortir,” dis-je d’une voix assurée tandis que je ramasse mes affaires. Il commence à tenter de me dissuader mais je secoue la tête et il comprend que ce n’est pas la peine. « Confirmez la rumeur ou en tout cas, ne démentez pas, c’est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Maintenant, il est temps de comprendre cette chose avec Quinn.


	4. L'aéroport

Quinn POV  
Wake up to a sunny day. (Se lever un jour ensoleillé)

Plus d’une semaine qu’elle a juste quitté mon studio sans un mot. Tous me répètent d’être patiente, qu’elle traite avec des problèmes importants, que sa carrière peut être menacée. Mais j’ai suivi le scandale, étant photographe, j’ai plus de connexions qu’on pourrait le penser. Je sais qu’elle n’a pas démenti les rumeurs sur elle être une lesbienne. 

Not a cloud up in the sky. (pas un nuage dans le ciel)

J’essaye de ne pas y voir trop d’espoir pour moi. Aujourd’hui, le danger est écarté. Je sais qu’ils ont résolu les problèmes de rôles qu’ils ont eu au théâtre et que le scandale sur sa sexualité est maintenant étouffé. Je dois me retenir pour l’appeler et savoir comment elle va. J’ai promis qu’il serait son choix cette fois-ci. 

And then it starts to rain (et là, il commence à pleuvoir)

Me reservant une tasse de café, j’observe ma maison vide. C’est si dur de me retrouver seule à nouveau après avoir eu tant de visite et de travail. Vérifiant mon téléphone, je remarque tout de suite que j’ai manqué deux messages quand j’étais dans ma douche. Le premier n’a pas vraiment d’importance mais quand je vois le nom qui s’affiche sur le deuxième, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. 

My defences hit the ground (mes défenses touchent le sol)  
And they shatter all around (et elles se brisent tout autour.)

Le ton est formel et épuré. Elle demande pour un rendez-vous aujourd’hui. Elle précise toutefois qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un rendez-vous professionnel. Je souris doucement, heureuse de savoir que je vais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle aujourd’hui. Tapant rapidement une réponse, j’affirme que je suis à la maison tout la journée et qu’elle n’a qu’à venir quand elle sait. J’ajoute même pour faire bonne mesure que Kurt et Brittany ont les clés de chez moi. Je n’ai que quelques secondes à attendre pour recevoir un ok formel. 

So open and exposed (si ouverte et exposée)

Les heures défilent au ralenti et je me contrains à cesser de scruter l’horloge et mon téléphone. Elle viendra aujourd’hui, elle l’a dit. Mais un mince sentiment d’insécurité commence à grandir dans mon estomac. Elle a semblé si lointaine dans ces quelques sms. Ma pire crainte est qu’elle ait rencontré quelqu’un, même si tous m’affirment qu’elle m’aime et que je devrais faire le premier pas. Mais je ne peux pas, je n’arriverai pas à prendre le rejet. Je veux vraiment être dans sa vie, peu importe la façon dont elle le veut. J’ai déjà fait l’erreur, une fois, de prendre une décision à sa place. Je ne recommencerai pas. 

But i found strengh in the struggle (mais je trouve la force dans la lutte.)  
Face to face with my troubles (face à face avec mes problèmes)

« Je veux que l’on soit amies. » Ses mots me transpercent et frappent droit au cœur. Je suis contente d’être dos à elle à cet instant. Elle ne peut pas voir la douleur qui traverse mon visage et c’est mieux comme ça. Mon cœur vient de se briser.

When you’re broken … in a million little pieces (quand tu es brisée … en un million de petites pièces)

« Bonjour Rachel. J’allais t’appeler. Tes photos sont développées, veux-tu les voir ? » Tenté-je dans une tentative de détourner son attention et qu’elle reprenne les mots qu’elle vient de prononcer. Je l’entends s’avancer vers moi et sa main sur mon épaule me fait tourner face à elle. Elle m’étudie, cherchant à deviner mes pensées. Je la laisse faire, sachant que dissimuler mon cœur brisé est la chose que je sais faire le mieux. 

Réfléchissant toujours, elle acquiesce doucement et je dois faire un effort pour me rappeler quelle était la question que j’ai posée. M’appuyant à nouveau sur la table, je commence à faire de la place, consciente de son regard fixe qui étudie chacun de mes gestes. Une fois, la table dégagée, je soupire et concède.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans cette jolie tête. Je ne promets pas de répondre mais je le ferai honnêtement si je le peux. » Encore une fois, elle hésite, ses yeux dérivant sur les tas de photos que je viens de faire. Reprenant la parole, je lui facilite la tâche. 

And you’re trying … but you can’t hold on anymore (et que tu essaie mais tu ne peux plus tenir)

« Je serai ton amie, si c’est ce que tu attends de moi. C’est ton choix. Peut-on se concentrer sur les photos maintenant ? » Souriant un peu tristement, je me demande ce que j’ai fait pour provoquer cette expression sur son visage, Elle finit par hocher de la tête et attrape les premiers clichés que je lui tends. 

Every tears falls down for a reason (toutes les larmes tombent pour une raison)

« Quinn, ils sont magnifiques. » s’exclame-t-elle et je dois retenir à grand peine ma langue pour ne pas avouer que ce ne sont pas mes photos mais elle qui est belle. Sur chaque cliché, elle sourit, vit et il y a cette petite étincelle qui allume son regard. Ce feu que je lui ai toujours envié et qui lui donne tant de présence et de personnalité. Mes doigts caressent une seconde son visage sur le papier que je tiens. C’est ma préférée, celle où elle rit comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain, accrochée au dos de Brittany. Je ne lui avouerai pas mais j’ai fait une copie de celle-ci et la garde enfouie au fond de mon portefeuille. 

Don’t just stop believing in yourself (n’arrête pas de croire en toi-même)

Je parviens à tenir le coup jusqu’à son départ quelques heures plus tard. Nous avons ri, parlé et juste câliné devant un film. Elle a choisi les photos qu’elle aimait le plus et j’ai promis de lui faire quelques agrandissements pour son appartement. Elle est déjà repartie avec ses préférées pour montrer à Brittany avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Sur le pas de ma porte, elle a hésité une seconde avant de me tirer dans une nouvelle étreinte et de m’embrasser la joue. 

Les mots qu’elle chuchota en se reculant, finirent de briser mon cœur. « Je suis heureuse de t’avoir à nouveau comme amie, Quinn. Tu m’avais manquée. » J’ai réussi à hocher la tête et à sourire lorsque sa voiture s’est tirée du parking. Mais lorsque la porte s’est refermée, huit ans de larmes et d’espoirs ont pris le meilleur sur moi. 

When you’re broken (quand tu es brisée)

C’est Santana qui finit par me trouver le lendemain matin, après que j’eu ignoré tous les appels du groupe et que Rachel lui eut expliqué notre entrevue d’hier. Je suis allongée dans mon lit, les larmes ont tracés des sillons noirs sur tout mon visage et mon oreiller. Je serre ce dernier comme si c’était elle. Essayant d’apaiser la blessure de mon cœur brisé. Tentant sans succès de récupérer chacune des petites pièces manquantes à mon puzzle. 

Santana ne dit pas un mot, elle se contente de venir se coucher derrière moi et de me tenir dans ses bras. Cela ne répare pas mon cœur mais je sens l’étreinte me réchauffer un petit peu. Peu à peu, mes sanglots se calment et je me tourne dans ses bras pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Elle resserre son étreinte, comme si elle connaissait le bien qu’elle m’apportait. Pas un mot n’est échangé.

Little girl don’t be so blue i know what you’re going through (petite fille, ne soit pas si triste. Je connais ce que tu traverses)

Pas un mot pendant une bonne heure. Quand j’ai finalement retrouvé une partie de ma sérénité, car plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant maintenant. Elle parle, les yeux fixés au plafond. 

« Je sais ce que tu traverses Q. J’ai été là avant toi. » D’une voix douce, elle commence à me rappeler le rejet de Brittany qui lui avait préféré Artie et la façon dont elle a réussi à inverser la tendance plus tard. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies trop d’espoir, Q. Parce que tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal mais je pense que tu devrais te battre. »

Don’t let it beat you up (ne le laisse pas te battre)

« Je ne peux pas me battre, San. » Ce sont les premiers mots que ma voix rauque parvient à articuler depuis hier soir. « Ce ne serait pas juste pour elle. » J’y crois. J’ai promis d’être ce qu’elle voulait que je sois. Je ne reprendrai plus mes promesses, même si cela me fait du mal. 

« Tu peux Q. Elle veut que tu te battes pour elle. Montre-lui ce que tu attends d’elle et ne baisse pas les bras. » Ces mots, qu’elle dit avec tant de force et de conviction, me touchent ? Je veux y croire mais aujourd’hui, le temps est gris et je n’ai plus d’espoir à investir dans ce pari un peu fou. 

Ceci sera mon dernier effort. Avec la complicité du groupe, je lui envoie des cadeaux, des fleurs, … anonymement. Cela lui donne la possibilité de les ignorer. Kurt m’avoue qu’elle les aime et qu’elle les attend avec impatience. 

Hidden walls and getting scars only makes you who you are (Murs frappés et cicatrices obtenues, seule font de toi qui tu es.)

Nous nous réunissons quelques fois, autour d’un café, d’un diner et d’un film. Jamais seules mais toujours accompagnées. Brittany, Santana et Kurt tentent tous de me témoigner leur soutien chaque fois qu’elle me rappelle la dure réalité. Nous ne sommes qu’amies. Elle ne veut rien de plus de moi. J’ai perdu ma chance, il y a huit ans, le jour où j’ai pensé que je pouvais vivre sans elle. 

Je n’ai pas de retour sur mes cadeaux, les fleurs. Elle en parle une fois, avouant que le bouquet d’aujourd’hui était magnifique. Cela me redonne un peu d’espoir.

only makes you who you are (seule font de toi qui tu es)

Ma chambre est vide, désespérément vide. Cette maison perd peu à peu de son attrait pour moi. Je vis dans mes souvenirs. Cette tache vient du jour où elle a renversé un peu de mon café. Elle a posé ce verre ici, juste avant de devoir quitter précipitamment parce qu’elle était en retard au théâtre. Elle aime ouvrir les rideaux pour voir le jardin et le soleil entrer dans la maison. 

Elle a changé la disposition des meubles, arguant sur une meilleure utilisation de l’espace. Tout ici crie son absence, l’empreinte qu’elle laisse chaque fois qu’elle vient. Mais c’est tout ce qui me reste maintenant. Des souvenirs. 

Personne ne pourra me les voler, ils sont ce qui me raccroche à la terre, ce qui me fait vivre et avancer. Chaque pièce abrite une partie de son odeur, son souffle. J’ai peur d’ouvrir les fenêtres, effrayée de la voir s’envoler et quitter ma vie comme elle l’a fait récemment. Effrayée de perdre la dernière partie d’elle qui me reste. Je n’écoute plus de musique, je laisse la maison me rappeler l’éclat de sa voix, son rire face à une blague. 

Nous ne sommes qu’amies mais savoir simplement qu’elle est là quelque part sur cette terre sera mon petit coin de paradis dans mon enfer. 

No matter how much your heart is aching (peu importe combien ton cœur est blessé)

There is beauty in the breaking (il y a de la beauté dans la rupture)

Aujourd’hui, il n’y a que moi. C’est une représentation spéciale, un spectacle allongé. Elle a retenu des places pour tout le monde mais par une coïncidence qui n’en est pas vraiment une, ils ont tous prétexté un empêchement. S’ils pensent que je ne peux pas voir clair dans leur jeu, ils espèrent tous que je fasse un mouvement. Heureusement, elle a réussi à les faire venir à la soirée après. 

Elle est si magnifique sur scène. Je retiens à grand peine mes larmes devant le spectacle, cette histoire si triste. Dans la pénombre du premier rang, je peux craquer et l’observer comme je ne le fais plus en sa présence, avec désir. Cela fait si mal de ne pas pouvoir l’appeler mienne. J’aurai aimé avoir quelqu’un avec moi pour m’empêcher de m’effondrer à nouveau. 

Le spectacle se termine et nous applaudissons tous. J’essuie la dernière de mes larmes avant de faire mon chemin vers les coulisses. Je veux être la première à la féliciter mais je manque cet instant aussi. 

When you’re broken … in a million little pieces (quand tu es brisée … en un million de petites pièces)

Rachel est dans les bras d’un autre. Un homme gigantesque, si grand que la ressemblance avec Finn est flagrante mais ce n’est pas lui. Elle s’accroche à lui et rit à un de ses commentaires. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus lorsqu’elle l’embrasse à pleine bouche. 

Parvenant à me contenir, je me dirige vers eux. Je plaque un sourire maladroit et je me promets de partir dès que je le peux. Elle s’illumine quand elle me voit, si fort que cela me fait mal mais je n’aimerai être nulle part ailleurs. Le grand costaud se présente et je lui serre sa main molle et moite qu’il me tend en signe de paix. 

Rachel voit à travers mon masque. Elle me serre contre elle et je lui chuchote les bravos d’usage, en profitant pour la complimenter puisque c’est permis. Elle me scrute et je garde mon expression en place, espérant qu’elle ne pousse pas. Je ne suis qu’une amie.

And you’re trying … but you can’t hold on anymore (et que tu essaie mais tu ne peux plus tenir)

Je les suis au bar où l’on retrouve le reste de la troupe et notre petite famille comme l’appelle Rachel. Un bref regard de Santana sur le couple et elle me fixe avec tristesse. Monsieur je n’ai pas retenu son nom stupide lui tire sa chaise, va lui chercher les boissons qu’elle demande et l’invite à danser à la seconde même où elle semble le vouloir. Il est parfait pour elle.

Elle est heureuse, même si parfois, Santana tente de me réconforter, elle ne peut laisser passer l’occasion de s’amuser avec Britt. Assise à notre table, j’observe le fond de mon verre, me demandant ce que je fais encore là. Relevant les yeux, j’essaie de percer l’ombre qui entoure la piste de dance. 

Every tears falls down for a reason (toutes les larmes tombent pour une raison)  
Don’t just stop believing in yourself (n’arrête pas de croire en toi-même)

Elle est toujours avec lui, riant aux pitreries de Kurt. Soudain, il l’attire près d’elle, enroulant ses énormes mains autour de son ventre, se penchant vers elle. Elle se laisse faire, ils s’embrassent comme s’il n’y avait plus de lendemain. 

When you’re broken (quand tu es brisée)

Retenant à grand peine, mes larmes, je fuis. Même moi j’ai des limites, je ne peux être son amie à cette seconde. Pas comme ça. 

Better days are gonna find you once again (Jours meilleurs font finir par te trouver à nouveau)

Je me sens vide. Toute ma vie l’est. Depuis le fiasco de la soirée, nous ne nous sommes plus que rencontrées par hasard. Une fois parce que j’accompagnais Santana à un gala, Brittany ne pouvant se libérer, et elle avait soigneusement omis qu’ils seraient aussi présents. J’ai passé l’heure qui a suivi à la voir aller à gauche et à droite, saluant chaque invité. Je suis restée à l’abri dans l’ombre mais elle m’a repérée quand même. 

Every piece with find his place (toutes les pièces retrouveront leur place)

Aujourd’hui, une nouvelle journée que l’on annonce belle et remplie. J’ai besoin de prendre des congés, des vacances dans un endroit chaud. Quelque part où je pourrai guérir. Mes bagages sont prêts, je pars sous le couvert d’un voyage professionnel. Je ne LUI ai pas encore dit. 

Santana m’a prévenue, soit je l’avertis aujourd’hui, soit elle le fait. Dans tous les cas, je devrai faire face aux conséquences. Son ultimatum expire dans dix minutes, je peux déjà entendre son appel. Il y a une raison pour que j’ai attendu si longtemps. Rachel est à un cours de danse maintenant, elle ne répondrai pas et aura mon message lorsqu’il sera trop tard. 

When you’re broken, when you’re broken (quand tu es brisée)

Je ne suis pas lâche, je nous protège toutes les deux des retombées possibles. Composant son numéro, je prépare ma voix, la tenant d’une main de fer pour l’empêcher de me trahir.

When you’re broken … in a million little pieces (quand tu es brisée … en un million de petites pièces)

« Allo ? » Une voix grave masculine se fait entendre à la place de l’habituel message d’accueil que j’attendais. Je me fige, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

And you’re trying … but you can’t hold on anymore (et que tu essaie mais tu ne peux plus tenir)

« Allo ? » la voix est un peu agacée. Mais je prends ma chance. « Allo, oui, désolée. Euh … C’est Quinn, j’ai un message pour Rachel. » Son nom a du mal à passer ma gorge. Cela fait trop mal. 

Every tears falls down for a reason (toutes les larmes tombent pour une raison)

« Oh Quinn, tu vas bien, j’espère. Elle est avec moi. Veux-tu que je te la passe ? » Je tente de me contrôler, retenant ma panique. « Non, non. Ne la dérange pas. Dis-lui juste que je dois partir pour le travail. Je la rappellerai. »

Don’t just stop believing in yourself (n’arrête pas de croire en toi-même)

L’aéroport me semble bien vide mais je sais que c’est pour le meilleur. Tirant ma lourde valise, je prie pour que l’on m’épargne. Je ne dois pas être très bien vue au paradis. 

« Quinn !! » Maudite Santana. 

When you’re broken (quand tu es brisée)


	5. La Chambre

L’aéroport me semble bien vide mais je sais que c’est pour le meilleur. Tirant ma lourde valise, je prie pour que l’on m’épargne. Je ne dois pas être très bien vue au paradis. 

« Quinn !! » Maudite Santana. 

Me retournant, je cherche sa silhouette du regard. Je la vois courir vers moi, un grand sourire qui n’annonce rien de bon sur le visage. 

« Que fais-tu ici, San ? » la salué-je un peu frustrée. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser m’en aller sans tenter de me retenir. Je scrute la foule derrière elle, espérant ne pas LA voir arriver à son tour. Si seulement, j’étais déjà dans l’avion, tout ceci serait plus facile.

« Elle ne viendra pas, » m’annonce Santana quand elle repère où mon attention est dirigée. Préférant ne pas commenter ce fait, malgré l’ultime petite déchirure qu’il provoque dans mon cœur, je tente de me concentrer sur mon amie.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » répété-je, attendant toujours une réponse. « Et, où est Britt ? D’habitude, il faut une scie pour vous séparer. »Elle m’observe une seconde, essayant sans doute d’évaluer mon état. 

« Oh, elle est occupée. J’étais la seule qui pouvait se libérer. J’ai ceci pour toi de sa part et de la part de tous les autres. » Elle me tend une petite boite fermée par un ruban vert pâle et je me demande instantanément ce qu’il y a dedans. Touchant délicatement le carton, j’hésite, la regardant dans les yeux pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Elle me sourit mais pose une main douce sur la mienne.

« Attends d’être dans l’avion. » Pour une fois, je suis son conseil, le déposant au fond de mon sac à main pour qu’il soit en sécurité. Maintenant, nous sommes un peu mal à l’aise, l’une en face de l’autre. Elle observe par-dessus mon épaule avant qu’une annonce ne vienne troubler le silence tendu entre nous. 

« C’est pour le mien, » annoncé-je tranquillement. Elle hoche simplement la tête, me regardant dans les yeux. Brusquant elle m’enveloppe dans une étreinte et je la lui rends maladroitement. 

« Reviens vite Q. et n’abandonne pas cette fois, » dit-elle dès qu’elle se détache, partant sans regarder en arrière après. Santana n’a jamais été douée pour dire au revoir.

Après les contrôles de sécurité et la longue attente, je suis enfin dans l’avion. Je relâche le souffle que je tenais jusqu’à présent. La pression de voir d’autres visiteurs s’estompe peu à peu. Étant une des premières à être embarqué, j’ai le temps pour regarder ce présent. Délicatement, prenant le plaisir de savourer l’ouverture, parce que cela pourrait être n’importe quoi. N’oublions pas que cela vient de Santana quand même. Je suis surprise lorsque j’en sors un billet de première classe. Regardant autour de moi, je trouve une hôtesse et lui demande la direction de mon nouveau siège. Pas question que je rate ça. 

L’espace des premières classes est bien plus luxueux que je ne l’imaginais. En attente pour moi, à côté de mon siège individuel, une coupe de champagne et un petit mot. Sur la tablette devant, je le repère tout de suite et je sais de qui je reçois ce cadeau. Un gardénia, fidèle réplique de mon corsage si j’y ajoute le ruban de la boite. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille. ELLE savait donc et elle n’est pas venue malgré tout. J’avale une gorgée de champagne pour faire passer la douleur. 

Le décollage est imminent maintenant, nous n’attendons plus que quelques passagers. Le siège à côté de moi est vide et je suis heureuse d’avoir celui près du hublot. Pour le moment, seul le tarmac apparait mais avec le soleil qu’il fait, cela sera magique une fois en l’air. Derrière moi, j’entends les portes se fermer et les conversations progressivement, baisser en intensité. Scrutant toujours le sol, je ne prête pas attention à la personne hors d’haleine qui s’assoit à mon côté. Tant que ce n’est pas un gros porc dégueulasse, je peux prendre à peu près tout le monde et de toute façon, j’ai de la musique et quelques films pour passer le temps. Mais rien ne prépare à la voix qui vient de mon voisin. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ma voisine. 

« Quinn … Je pensais qu’on était d’accord sur le fait que tu ne fuyais plus. » La bouche ouverte, je dévisage ostensiblement les cheveux bruns, les grands yeux chocolat et les longues jambes presque nues. Rachel semble encore un peu hors d’haleine, comme si elle avait couru tout le chemin depuis le studio de danse. A mon crédit, je réussis à bafouiller, envers et contre tout, son nom.

« Rachel. » Elle me sourit avec bienveillance, attendant que je récupère du choc. « Je … je » Les mots, les questions se succèdent dans ma tête mais aucune ne parvient à franchir ma bouche. Fermant les yeux, j’ordonne à mon cœur de recommencer à battre, lentement. Quand je les rouvre, elle est toujours là, clairement amusée par mon comportement. Mais son regard reste grave et je ne peux le supporter longtemps. Reportant le mien sur le siège devant moi, je chuchote distinctement, seule manière qu’il me reste de parler sans m’étouffer, cracher ou que sais-je. 

« Que fais-tu là ? » Dans le coin de ma vision, je la vois sourire plus large, tandis qu’elle joue avec sa ceinture. Elle adopte ma manière de parler et murmure à son tour. 

« J’empêche une amie de commettre une erreur. » Relevant un sourcil et les multiples murs que j’ai construits au fil des ans, je me tourne vers elle, clairement septique. « Oh vraiment ? Tu penses que je fais une erreur ? » Elle secoue la tête négativement, désamorçant ma colère. Je dois me pencher vers elle pour saisir les mots suivants tandis qu’elle avoue.

« J’ai presque fait une erreur. » Fronçant les sourcils, je me rassois au fond de mon siège, essayant de comprendre ce qu’elle entend par là. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus pendant plusieurs minutes, jouant nerveusement avec l’ourlet de sa chemise. 

Après que l’hôtesse nous eut expliqué les consignes d’usage, je fouille au fond de mon sac et en sors mon ipod et mes écouteurs. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, je tourne le volume au maximum et la vois grimacer à l’action. Elle sort un carnet et commence à écrire dedans. Le volume de l’ouvrage m’intrigue mais je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon intérêt caché. Ce n’est qu’un petit vol de trois heures. Dans trois heures, je serai libre de l’oublier et d’essayer de recommencer ma vie. 

Il faut croire que je n’ai jamais eu autant tort de ma vie. Non seulement, mon bureau m’avait loué une chambre mais il semble qu’une certaine personne a appelé et annulé ma réservation. Pas difficile de deviner qui lorsque, à côté de moi, Rachel arbore un petit sourire coupable, ses yeux me suppliant de lui parler. Pire encore, l’ensemble de l’hôtel et ceux des environs (j’ai vérifié personnellement) sont tous remplis. Une quelconque convention stupide sur les aliens. 

Je contemple un instant la possibilité de rentrer par le premier avion et de juste disparaitre dans le travail à nouveau. Mais je ne peux retourner à New York, pas avec elle et surtout LUI arpentant la ville quelque part. « Quinn ? » Elle pose une main sur mon coude et pour une fois, je ne m’écarte pas. Le fait doit la surprendre autant que moi mais mes yeux restent fixer sur la vue magnifique devant nous. Mes avant-bras sont appuyés sur la rambarde de la terrasse, un pied glissé entre les lattes de métal. Je sens sa présence à côté de moi, son corps tourné vers moi et maintenant, sa touche légère sur moi. Ma résolution s’effrite progressivement dans le silence qui suit. Puis, elle doit reprendre contenance car elle parle à nouveau. 

« Je comprendrai que tu sois en colère contre moi pour avoir annulé ta réservation et que tu ne veux pas de moi ici mais ... » Elle me tend une carte et la pousse plus dans ma main lorsque je ne la prends pas. « J’ai réservé cette suite avec deux chambres. J’aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. » Je ne réponds toujours pas mais je suis plus incertaine maintenant. Avec deux chambres, je peux toujours m’arranger pour l’éviter et faire comme si elle n’existait pas alors elle se lasserait et repartirait. 

« Quinn, please. Je ne demande qu’une nuit. Après, si tu le veux toujours, je partirai et tu n’entendras plus parler de moi jusqu’à ton retour. » L’offre est tentante. « Une nuit, Quinn. Juste laisse-moi une nuit. » Je contemple le bout de plastique entre mes doigts avant de hocher doucement de la tête, la faisant légèrement rebondir dans la joie à côté de moi. Mais elle parvient à se contenir et me tire vers son hôtel. Jje lui suis reconnaissante qu’elle ne dise rien pour une fois. 

La suite est grande et spacieuse mais, sans un regard, je me dirige immédiatement vers la pièce que je considère être ma chambre. J’ai bien l’intention d’y être enfermée jusqu’à demain matin. Mais avant que je ne puisse en fermer la porte, Rachel y coince son cahier et essaye de me regarder dans les yeux. 

« Peut-on parler ? » Renonçant à mon intimité, j’attends dans l’embrasure à peine entrebâillée de quelques centimètres. Elle soupire, voyant que je ne vais rien dire. Ses épaules tombent un peu, révélant sa défaite. Elle fourre le cahier dans mes mains et s’éloigne, non s’en m’avoir conseillé.

« Lis-le au moins, si parler n’est même plus possible entre nous. Je vais commander un repas. » Fronçant les sourcils, j’observe le présent. Il est si vieux et bien épais. Ouvrant la première page, je remarque et reconnait immédiatement l’écriture. C’est le cahier dans lequel elle écrivait tantôt dans l’avion. Je m’assois confortablement sur le lit, mes bagages oubliés. La première ligne commence simplement. Il s’agit d’une date. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c’est le jour où Rachel devait partir pour NYADA. Je suis vraiment intriguée maintenant. 

J’ai conduit jusqu’à sa maison, aujourd’hui. Elle est partie. 

La simple entrée me fait comprendre ce que je tiens dans les mains. Frénétiquement, je me mets à naviguer à travers les pages, capturant quelques phrases ici et là. Il y a les parties nostalgiques :

Le rire de Quinn me manque. La façon dont elle prononce mon prénom.

J’ai cru la voir aujourd’hui mais ce n’était qu’une blonde stupide qui attendait pour son café. 

Aujourd’hui, à la première, j’ai cru sentir son regard sur moi mais ce n’était qu’une illusion.

Aujourd’hui, au bar, c’était micro ouvert. Mon cœur a eu un raté à deux reprises. D’abord avec cette chanson, i feel pretty et puis lorsque j’ai cru reconnaitre sa voix. Mais ce n’était qu’une brune quelconque. 

J’ai ressorti un vieux t-shirt. Il sentait comme elle. 

Les conseils des amis :

Kurt me dit de me ressaisir. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir.

Santana m’a menacé de la retrouver pour lui dire que je ne vivais pas mes rêves si je ne faisais pas un effort. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a peiné le plus : ne pas vivre mon rêve ou que Santana puisse la retrouver alors que moi, j’échoue lamentablement à chaque tentative.

Kurt dit qu’il faut que je me trouve quelqu’un. Comment quand ils ne lui arrivent jamais à la cheville et que je ne cesse de les comparer à elle ?

Et en grand nombre, ses sentiments pour moi :

Je la hais pour être partie ainsi. 

Je ne savais pas que l’amour pouvait me faire me sentir si vide.

J’ai visité Yale, l’imaginant vivre ici. Mon cœur s’est brisé quand mon côté est resté vacant.

La douleur ne passe pas. J’ai préféré enterrer toutes ses affaires car ça fait trop mal de les voir à nouveau. 

J’aimerai juste la revoir une fois, lui dire que je l’aime.

Ma lecture s’arrête lorsque que j’arrive à l’entrée de ce matin. 

Peut-on aimer une personne alors que celle-ci vous déteste au point d’ignorer totalement votre existence ? Elle a mon cœur au creux de sa main et elle ne le sait même pas.

Je reste étendue plusieurs minutes, ruminant ce que je viens de lire. Rachel m’aime ? Les questions fusent dans ma tête. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je sens mon corps et mon cœur se réchauffer.

Rachel POV  
J’arpente le salon de la suite. J’ai bien essayé de regarder la télé, de lire un livre et d’aller sur internet mais irrémédiablement, mes yeux finissent par revenir sur la porte derrière laquelle elle a disparu, il y a maintenant deux bonnes heures. Je me secoue, sachant qu’il y a une chance que je ne la voie pas ressortir et je le respecte complètement depuis que Santana m’a expliqué la situation et ce que Quinn pensait. Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux. Refusant de penser plus longtemps à cela, je me saisis du téléphone, composant le numéro du room service. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, un repas complet pour deux arrive. Claquant la porte, j’installe son plat préféré en face de moi, espérant qu’elle vienne manger. J’observe la table dressée et mes pensées reviennent immédiatement vers cette porte fermée. Et si elle ne voulait pas me parler ? Déposant les couverts au centre de l’assiette et récupérant un verre d’eau, je vais jusqu’à cette fameuse séparation entre nous. Je toque discrètement, écoutant attentivement mais aucun bruit ne filtre.

Soupirant, je dépose le plat au sol avec le verre et retoque une fois en annonçant cette fois. « Quinn ? J’ai déposé le diner pour toi. Je serai dans la cuisine si tu veux parler, » avant de m’éloigner. Je m’assois à la table, me sentant soudain bien seule. Un couple de larmes réussit à prendre le pas sur mon contrôle et bientôt, je me retrouve à pleurer silencieusement sur ma salade préférée. Quelques minutes plus tard, j’entends une porte s’ouvrir et se refermer rapidement. 

Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, j’éloigne mon assiette pour pouvoir poser mes coudes sur la table. Subitement, je n’ai vraiment plus faim. Je contemple quelques secondes la possibilité de quitter maintenant ou d’appeler Santana. Mais j’ai promis que je restais jusqu’au matin. Je ne veux pas être celle qui fuit lorsque les choses deviennent trop difficiles.   
J’entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent mais je n’ai le temps que de me relever, mais pas d’essuyer mes larmes qu’elle entre dans la cuisine, plus belle que jamais. Son apparition me coupe le souffle, plus encore lorsqu’elle se rapproche et d’un regard semble me demander la permission. Elle m’étreint doucement et j’en profite pour enfouir ma tête dans son épaule, juste sous son menton. Elle me tient solidement, me laissant pleurer. 

Puis, elle doit avoir quelques crampes car elle me tire vers le salon et s’assoit avec moi dans le fauteuil. Mon cœur fait mal d’être si proche d’elle et d’avoir pourtant l’impression d’être si loin. Je me recroqueville un peu plus dans ses bras comme si elle pouvait tenir éloigné tous nos problèmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, elle, tentant de me calmer en me tenant et me caressant le dos légèrement et moi, trempant son pull de mes larmes d’abord amères puis simplement soulagées. Soulagée qu’elle soit là avec moi. 

Lorsque je parviens à reprendre le contrôle, mes premiers mots ne la surprennent pas. « Je suis désolée, » articulé-je dans son cou, pas prête à lui faire face et à voir son rejet. Il y a des limites à ce que mon cœur peut supporter. 

« Rachel ? » sa main force nos regards à se rencontrer. « Il faut que l’on parle. »


	6. Toi contre moi et moi contre toi

There's nothing I could say to you Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire

« Rachel ? » sa main force nos regards à se rencontrer. « Il faut que l’on parle. »

« D’accord. » Lentement, je m’écarte, prenant place sur le canapé à ses côtés. Je me tourne vers elle, Nos pieds sont face à face et nos genoux se heurtent parfois tandis que nous cherchons une position confortable. Je n’ose pas relever les yeux, préférant les fixer sur mes mains. Je sais que c’est à moi de parler mais je ne parviens pas à savoir quoi dire. 

Nothing I could ever do to make you see Rien que je ne pourrais jamais faire pour te montrer  
What you mean to me Ce que tu représentes pour moi

Je sens son regard sur moi. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je sais qu’il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Rivée sur nos genoux presque joint, je me décide à prendre la parole. 

« Je suis désolée, Quinn. » Les mots sortent à peine plus audibles qu’un chuchotement. Elle bouge et bascule ses jambes en dehors du fauteuil, venant se nicher plus près. Attrapant les miennes, elle les déplie, les massant tranquillement. Son contact me donne le courage suffisant pour continuer. 

« Je suis désolée, Quinn. J’ai fait beaucoup d’erreurs dans ma vie mais je n’avais pas le droit de te blesser comme je l’ai fait. Je comprendrai si tu souhaites que je m’en aille. Je n’aurai pas dû insister et te poursuivre ici. » Je respire brièvement, levant les yeux pour la voir me détailler attentivement, son visage vide de tout expression. J’ai toujours détesté lorsqu’elle faisait ça. 

« Je … » Je rassemble mes pensées, certaine qu’il s’agit de ma seule chance. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te montrer ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

All the pain, the tears I cried Toute la douleur et les larmes que j'ai versées

« Ce que je représente pour toi, hein ? » grince-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de parler d’une voix dépourvue de tout sentiment. « Explique-moi Berry. » Je grimace à l’utilisation de mon nom. Clairement, elle tente d’instaurer de la distance entre nous. 

« Explique-moi ce que je représente pour toi. » Son ton est maintenant légèrement sarcastique. J’hésite à tendre la main pour prendre une des siennes mais j’ai peur qu’elle ne se recule donc les serrant l’une contre l’autre entre mes jambes, je commence mon explication. 

Laissant mes larmes prendre le meilleur de moi, je parle parce que je sais maintenant qu’il s’agit de ma dernière chance. 

Still you never said goodbye and now I know Tu n'as encore jamais dit adieu et maintenant je sais  
How far you'd go Jusque où tu irais

Observant la chambre autour de moi, je prends une grande respiration tandis que je rassemble mes pensées.   
« Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu partirais. Je ne voulais pas ça, Quinn. Il faut que tu me croies. Je ne voulais pas te pousser loin, » plaidé-je en la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois. J’essaie de verser toute ma sincérité dans ce contact. 

« D’accord, » dit-elle uniformément et je sais que je suis loin d’avoir gagné cette manche. Je vois nager dans son regard, tout un ensemble de questions et je me dis qu’il serait plus simple ainsi. 

« Demande-moi Quinn.. » Elle soupire et détourne le visage une minute, se mordant la lèvre en signe de réflexion. Tirant mes jambes de son emprise, je m’accroupis à côté d’elle, me rapprochant subtilement. « Demande-moi, je vais répondre. » Elle hésite encore un peu mais finit par poser une question. Pas celle que j’attendais. 

« Pourquoi m’as-tu suivie ici ? » La réponse est simple et courte. Haussant légèrement les épaules, je réponds sincèrement. « Parce que je t’aime. »  
Incrédule, elle me dévisage ouvertement. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je comprends qu’elle ne me croit pas. Je résiste encore une fois à la tentation de lui prendre la main. J’attends, j’attends jusqu’à ce qu’elle pose la question. 

« Alors pourquoi … » Elle serre les dents, incapable de terminer à son tour. Je fixe le canapé entre nous, caressant doucement l’étoffe. « J’ai fait une erreur, » avoué-je tranquillement. Je sens son attention grimper sur moi et me fixer attentivement. 

I know I let you down Je sais je t'ai abandonné

« John était plus facile. Il n’y avait pas de questions, pas de culpabilité, pas de sentiments. » Elle halète légèrement surprise et je poursuis, amère. 

« J’ai abandonné sur nous. Je ne t’ai pas laissé le choix. Je voulais te donner une chance et puis il est arrivé. Il m’a fait miroiter les avantages pour le casting, le spectacle. Il pensait qu’à nous deux, nous pourrions conquérir Broadway. » Je laisse ma voix trainer sur cette version de mes rêves remaniées par la réalité. 

« J’ai pensé que je réaliserai mon rêve. » Un simple coup d’œil sur son visage m’avertit qu’elle a commencé à pleurer maintenant. Quelques larmes s’échappent de ses yeux, toujours fixés sur moi. Mon cœur se serre car je sais que je ne pourrai plus la laisser. 

But it's not like that now Mais ce n'est plus ainsi maintenant

« Mais ce n’est plus mon rêve maintenant. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux Q. » Elle me regarde, intriguée. Je baisse mon visage, ne pouvant continuer. Je me sens mise à nu et cette sensation est loin d’être désagréable mais elle n’est pas encore plaisante. 

« Je te veux toi. J’ai attendu pendant des années pour toi. J’ai rompu avec lui à la seconde où Santana m’a dit que tu partais et puis j’ai attendu. J’ai espéré que tu m’appelles pour que je puisse expliquer. Je n’ai pas trouvé le courage de le faire. » Elle relève mon menton, cherchant quelque chose au fond de mes yeux. 

This time I'll never let you go Cette fois je ne te laisserai jamais partir

Soudain son souffle effleure ma bouche et je n’ai que le temps de fermer les yeux que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Mon dieu, que j’ai rêvé de ça depuis si longtemps. Elle se recule un peu et je comble aussitôt la distance, initiant cette fois-ci.

Quand le besoin d’oxygène se fait trop pressant, on se recule de quelques centimètres, nos lèvres toujours en contact léger. J’ouvre les yeux pour la trouver me regarder avec une passion que je ne lui ai plus connue depuis longtemps. 

Je sens ses mains remonter le long de mes bras et glisser sur ma peau. La prochaine chose que je sais c’est que je suis dans ses bras. Agrippant son cou, je la laisse m’emmener vers sa chambre. Le lit est un peu froissé mais j’y reconnais mon journal. 

Ses bagages sont toujours sur le sol mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’inquiéter. A nouveau, elle lie nos lèvres et me dépose légèrement sur le matelas. Pas question qu’elle me quitte ce soir, je l’emprisonne contre moi, le plus proche que je peux. 

I will be, all that you want Je serai tout ce que tu veux

Elle est toujours couchée contre moi mais avec beaucoup de vêtements en moins. Nos peaux nues sont avides l’une de l’autre mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que nous allons peut-être un peu vite. Je ne veux pas qu’elle le regrette demain. Esquivant un nième baiser, j’essaie de capter son attention, ce qu’elle rend difficile. 

Ses mains descendent et remontent le long de mes côtés, ses doigts agiles traçant des chemins qu’elle mémorise. Lorsque j’évite son baiser, elle s’arrête soudain et me fixe dans les yeux. Son regard, d’un noir presque tendre mais qui me fait frissonner malgré tout, me paralyse une brève seconde mais elle doit lire ma question en moi car elle rougit subitement. 

« Désolée, je ne veux pas que l’on regrette, » Elle hoche la tête comme si elle comprenait et je pense qu’elle le fait. Elle se couche à côté de moi, mes bras tenant toujours son corps. 

Relâchant mon étreinte, je me redresse sur un coude pour mieux voir son expression. Elle fixe le plafond, visiblement réfléchissant sur ce qui vient de se passer. 

And get myself together Et me prendrai en main

« Quinn ? » Ses yeux reviennent sur moi et prennent mon souffle. « Est-ce que ça va ? » arrivé-je à articuler après quelques tentatives. Elle fait oui de la tête, ne me quittant pas. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Elle n’a pas l’habitude d’être si silencieuse. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Aussitôt, mon esprit se met à imaginer les pires catastrophes.

« Veux-tu que je m’en aille ? » Je me redresse complètement, maintenant. « Je vais partir. Je peux trouver un avion demain. »Je commence à m’éloigner dans le lit, cherchant à sortir de l’empilage des couvertures. « Je ne resterai pas longtemps et … » 

Ses bras me ramènent près d’elle avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase et elle me chuchote à l’oreille, doucement. « Juste, tiens-moi, ce soir ? » Tournant autour, je passe mes bras autour d’elle. D’elle-même, elle vient se blottir contre moi. Son nez chatouille par moment mon cou mais je n’échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. Surtout quand quelques minutes plus tard, elle s’endort. 

Quinn POV  
Cause you keep me from falling apart Car tu m'empêches de m'effondrer

Mal à l’aise, Rachel tente de s’échapper du lit. Tout ça me surprend énormément et je me rends compte que si elle ne nous avait pas arrêtées, j’aurai pu le regretter. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêtes. J’ai l’impression qu’il me faut réapprendre à la connaitre, à la sentir, à la toucher. 

All my life, I'll be with you forever Toute ma vie, je serai avec toi pour toujours

On n’efface pas en un soir, sept ans d’écart. Je la rattrape avant qu’elle ne m’échappe à nouveau. Je ne veux rien de plus qu’elle me tienne cette nuit. Je veux sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, sa force contre ma peau. Je veux réapprendre à la connaitre. 

To get you through the day T'avoir près de moi chaque jour  
And make everything okay Et faire que tout aille bien

La prochaine chose que je sais c’est que le soleil se lève. Derrière moi, je sens son souffle calme qui effleure ma nuque. Je sais qu’elle dort toujours. Me retournant délicatement, essayant de ne pas briser son étreinte – comme si je pouvais, quand elle me sent remuer, elle resserre sa prise autour de moi – quelques mèches sont tombées sur son visage, obstruant partiellement ma vue. 

Tout en douceur, je parviens à récupérer l’usage d’un de mes bras et les écarte prudemment. Son visage est lisse et détendu, un petit sourire joue sur son visage. Je me mords la lèvre, consciente qu’il pourrait devenir le spectacle qui m’attendrait chaque matin au réveil.

« Stoppe ça. On ne regarde pas les gens dormir. C’est bizarre, » sa voix légèrement ensommeillée et rauque agrandit mon sourire. Du bout du doigt, je lisse la peau de son visage, essayant de faire disparaitre les rides de son expression. Elle grimace à la sensation, ouvrant les yeux. 

Sans attendre, je l’embrasse attrapant adroitement toute parole supplémentaire. Lorsque nous nous détachons à nouveau, nous portons le même sourire satisfait. Je manœuvre pour la faire passer au-dessus de moi et très vite, elle se niche sur mon corps, couverture chaude vivante. 

« Bonjour, » dit-elle et elle ajoute un rapide baiser pour faire bonne mesure. Elle semble un peu indécise sur ce qu’il faut faire et j’avoue l’être aussi. Je préfère me garder dans l’instant présent aussi je lui réponds en nature, lui souhaitant effectivement un bonjour. Elle finit par se blottir dans mon cou, soustrayant son beau visage à ma vue. 

I thought that I had everything Je croyais que j'avais tout  
I didn't know what life could bring Je ne savais pas ce que la vie pouvait donner  
But now I see, honestly Mais maintenant je vois, honnêtement

Comprenant qu’aujourd’hui encore, je dois prendre les devants, je me lance directement avec espoir. Mon voyage d’une semaine me semble maintenant si long. 

« A quelle heure est ton avion ? » Elle relève la tête, un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage pour me faire savoir qu’elle plaisante. 

« Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi, Fabray ? » Décidant de jouer à ce petit jeu, je ne peux m’arrêter avant de surenchérir. 

« Bien sûr, mon amant doit arriver dans deux heures. » Immédiatement, son emprise se desserre et son sourire s’efface. Je tente de garder une expression sérieuse mais quand elle se hasarde à s’éloigner, je comprends qu’elle me croit.

« Rach, Rachel, » essayé-je d’attirer son attention, « je rigole. Dis-moi combien de temps, il nous reste ? » Elle scrute dans mes yeux et je fais passer toute mon honnêteté dedans. « Rach ? » J’insiste un peu quand je vois qu’elle dérive dans ses pensées. 

You're the one thing I got right Tu étais la seule que je possédais  
The only one I let inside La seule personne que je laissais entrer en moi  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me Maintenant je peux respirer, parce que tu es ici avec moi

Elle évite mon regard et soulève son corps au-dessus du mien. Il n’y a plus que de rares points de contact et la sensation me manque. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et je jette un coup d’œil sur le réveil juste au moment où elle murmure.

« Dépend, combien de temps tu veux de moi ? » Elle rougit instantanément et je reste stupéfaite quelques secondes. 

« Combien de temps, je veux de toi ? Mais et le spectacle et New York et … » Elle m’arrête en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, regardant pour la première fois droit vers moi. 

And if I let you down Et si je t'abandonnais  
I'll turn it all around Je retournerai tout  
Cause I would never let you go Car je ne te laisserai jamais partir

« Je peux prendre une semaine de congé si c’est pour la passer avec toi. Je veux que ceci marche Quinn, je te veux dans mes rêves, je te veux à mes côtés et je te veux dans ma vie. Mais pour que cela, il faut d’abord que je revienne dans la tienne. Alors, dis-moi. Combien de temps, veux-tu de moi ? » Ses insécurités sont partout dans ses yeux, les faisant briller d’un éclat qui se rapproche des larmes et je sais qu’il n’y a qu’une seule réponse. 

Cause without you I can't breathe Parce que sans toi je ne peux pas respirer  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave Je ne vais jamais, jamais te laisser partir  
You're all I've got, you're all I want Tu es tout ce que j'avais, tu es tout ce que je veux  
Yeah Ouais 

« Jamais, » le mot franchit mes lèvres et je pense un instant le crier mais ce n’est qu’un faible chuchotement. Quelques larmes brillent de plus en plus près de ses prunelles brunes et je ne peux m’empêcher de préciser.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux plus jamais t’avoir loin de moi. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu laisses tes rêves pour moi. » J’essaye de faire passer le message que je ne vaux pas qu’elle abandonne son spectacle, je ne vaux pas ses rêves. 

« Je ne les laisse pas. Le spectacle sera toujours là à mon retour, » avoue-t-elle facilement et un gigantesque sourire a peu à peu raison de mes dernières réticences. 

« Ca veut dire que j’ai le droit de t’avoir toute la semaine pour moi ? » S’enfonçant un peu dans mon corps, elle rit lorsqu’elle me voit fermer les yeux à l’action. Son rire s’éteint lorsque je les rouvre. 

« Toute la semaine, tout pour toi, » promet-elle fascinée. Je me demande un instant ce qu’on attend et commence enfin à l’embrasser. Voilà une manière de se réveiller que je garderai pour toute ma vie. 

And without you I don't know what I'd do Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais  
I can never, ever live a day without you Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais passer un jour sans toi  
Here with me, do you see, Ici avec moi, est-ce que tu vois  
You're all I need Que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Notre semaine s’achève et ce n’est que nous deux. Je garderai le souvenir de multiples soirées à rire et à pleurer, d’un grand nombre de souvenirs remémorés et d’une piscine réellement traitresse. Je n’ai rien vu de la ville mais cela ne m’intéresse pas. Je ramène dans mes sacs, un véritable trésor.  
Mais ce soir, nous rentrons à New York, ville de toutes nos tentations. J’espère que l’on pourra y survivre.


	7. Epilogue : la fin qu'elles méritent

Quinn POV  
As I lay me down Lorsque je me couche  
Heaven hear me now Je m'en remets au ciel  
I'm lost without a cause Je suis perdue sans raison  
After giving it my all Après avoir tout donné

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes rentrées, Rachel et moi, de cette semaine fantastique. Elle compte très certainement parmi une des meilleures semaines de ma vie. Savoir que Rachel était à moi et uniquement à moi pendant cette période de temps a été le cadeau le plus beau que la vie pouvait m’offrir. 

Bien sûr, il y a eu des orages, des montagnes et d’autres obstacles se sont mis sur notre route. Mais cela nous a mené à aujourd’hui et je ne peux trouver dans mon cœur de meilleures raisons de tenter de me réjouir à nouveau. 

Winter storms has come Les orages hivernaux sont arrivés  
And darkened my sun Et ont obscurci mon soleil  
After all that we've been through Après tout ce que nous avons traversés  
Who on Earth can I turn to Vers qui sur terre pourrais-je me tourner

Aujourd’hui, je me sens seule, enfermée dans cette chambre étroite. D’une oreille distraite, j’écoute Santana radoter sur je ne sais quel potin et pourtant, cela n’a pas d’importance. La seule qui a de l’importance n’est pas à mes côtés aujourd’hui. Je me sens un peu vide depuis quelques jours. Chaque seconde qui passe, je croise un rappel d’elle.  
Une chanson qu’elle avait l’habitude de me chanter à l’oreille, une de mes photos qu’elle trouve magnifique, un contre-jour qui ferait ressortir sa beauté, un gardénia qui me fait prendre conscience qu’elle n’est pas là. La vie est pleine de signes qui me rappellent qu’elle est là quelque part dans la ville. 

I look to you Je regarde vers toi  
I look to you Je regarde vers toi  
After all my strength is gone Et après que ma force m'ait quittée  
In you I can move on En toi, je peux en puiser pour avancer

« Elle est là, San. Je le sais. » Santana se moque de moi. Bien sûr qu’elle sait que je n’ai pas écouté un tiers de ce qu’elle vient de dire. Quel intérêt de savoir qu’elle va avoir un enfant avec Brittany quand je peux le constater de mes propres yeux ? Quel intérêt de savoir qu’ils ne seront pas tous là aujourd’hui ? Cela ne me touche plus ce genre de choses. Bizarrement, elle se lève doucement du fauteuil et péniblement, pourrai-je ajouter, marche jusqu’à se tenir à mes côtés, fixant New York avec moi. 

I look to you Je regarde vers toi  
I look to you Je regarde vers toi  
And when melodies are gone Et quand les mélodies s'en sont allées  
In you I hear a song En toi, j'entends une chanson  
I look to you Je regarde vers toi

« Bien sûr qu’elle est là, » me rassure-t-elle et on dirait presque qu’elle souhaite me consoler. Mais j’ai dépassé le stade de la tristesse, il y a longtemps. Maintenant je suis en manque. En manque d’elle, en manque de ses mains, de son parfum, de ses étreintes. Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que tout ça est si loin maintenant ?

About to lose my breathe Alors que j'allais perdre mon souffle  
There's no more fighting left Il n'y a plus de bataille

La salle semble se refermer sur moi et je sais que j’ai une attaque de panique. La réalité d’aujourd’hui vient de me frapper comme un train de marchandises. Je m’effondre dos à la vitre, incapable de respirer. Immédiatement, Santana est à mon côté, me parlant doucement. 

De son sac, elle extrait un bouquet de gardénias. Le dernier, celui qui porte encore son odeur. Elle me le passe sous le nez et je suis envahie par une sensation de bien-être et de calme comme seule ma petite diva pouvait me faire sentir jusqu’à présent. J’attrape les fleurs et les serre contre moi. 

Me frottant timidement le dos, Santana observe la façon dont je me recompose, essayant de me tenir ensemble et de ne plus m’effondrer. Quelques larmes viennent ruiner mon maquillage mais experte, elle parvient à me rendre belle à nouveau. 

« Tu as toujours été la plus belle fille que j’ai rencontrée, Quinn. » Sa voix résonne dans mon esprit et mon cœur se serre à la sensation de manque qui m’envahit soudain. Je ne sais pourquoi le destin semble s’acharner sur moi ainsi. Ne puis-je avoir une journée simple, facile, sans crise de larmes ?

Sinking to rise no more Ne plus couler pour remonter  
Searching for that open door Chercher cette porte ouverte  
And every road that I've taken Et chaque route que j'ai prise  
Lead my regret M'a mené au regret

« C’est l’heure, Q. » Mike vient de passer la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Je me tourne vers Santana et nous avons une de nos conversations silencieuses qui ne veulent rien dire pour notre entourage mais qui nous suffisent à nous. 

Dans son regard, elle fait passer qu’elle est là pour moi. Elle sera là à chaque pas que je vais faire. Elle me dit aussi que je suis belle. Pas mon rayonnante belle mais belle à ma façon, belle comme Rach a, avait l’habitude de me rendre. Alors, je relève la tête et je marche. 

And I don't know if I'm going to make it Et je ne sais pas si je vais le faire  
Nothing to do but lift my head Je n'ai rien à faire à part relever la tête

Quand je m’avance, je me rends compte peu à peu de l’importance d’aujourd’hui. Le jour où ma vie prend fin et recommencera peut-être. Sera-t-elle meilleure que ce que j’ai connu jusqu’à présent ? Levant les yeux, je souhaite pouvoir croiser son regard une dernière fois. 

Je souhaite voir en elle, l’espoir qu’elle sait si bien me faire ressentir. Cette envie de croire en la vie à nouveau. Comme chaque fois qu’elle a été là pour moi. Les flashs de notre enfance reviennent à chaque pas que je fais. Chaque pas qui me rapproche de la conclusion, de mon destin. On ne peut pas changer son passé, on peut simplement le laisser aller. Mais encore faut-il en trouver la force et elle me fait défaut à cette seconde. 

I look to you Je regarde vers toi  
I look to you Je regarde vers toi  
And when my strength is gone Et après que ma force m'ait quittée

En elle, j’ai toujours trouvé le courage de faire face à mes choix. Elle, si belle et rayonnante, illuminait ma vie comme aucune autre personne n’est parvenue à le faire. Chaque nouvelle rencontre est teintée du spectre de nos moments, de son fantôme que je ne peux m’empêcher de comparer au monde qui m’entoure. Elle restera à jamais la plus parfaite personne au monde que je connais. 

Je suis absente du monde qui m’entoure, plongée dans mes souvenirs. 

In you I can be strong En toi, je peux en trouver  
And when melodies are gone Et quand les mélodies s'en sont allées  
In you I hear a song En toi, j'entends une chanson  
I look to you Je regarde vers toi

Je sais que c’est mon tour de parler lorsque je sens un coup de coude discret de Santana à mes côtés. Tournant les yeux vers elle, elle me sourit timidement, bien consciente de la foule de regards sur nous à cette seconde. 

Alors je prends ma place et je plonge mes yeux dans ceux en face de moi, leur éclat me fait presque oublier mon texte. Mais je l’ai pratiqué tellement de fois maintenant que je peux le dire automatiquement. Ma voix est assurée quand je commence. Je crois ce que je dis. 

« Savez-vous ce que l’on dit sur les dernières fois ? Elles apportent souvent leur lot de fatalités et de finalités. Elles ont ce goût amer de la défaite ou de la fin. Les miennes n’ont plus ce goût-là depuis longtemps. Au contraire, elles m’insufflent une foi et une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Elles me font traverser les journées quand tout ce qui me reste est un dernier contact, un dernier baiser, une dernière fleur. »

My levees are broken Mes barrages sont brisés  
My walls have come Mes murs se sont  
Tumbling down on me Écroulés sur moi

« La dernière fois que j’ai posé les yeux sur son visage, je savais que je ne pourrai pas reculer aujourd’hui. Et pourtant, croyez-moi quand je dis que j’ai longtemps pensé faire machine arrière. Quel fou peut envisager cela me direz-vous ? 

Juste la personne qui pendant tant d’années lui a fait du mal. Lorsque j’ai connu Rachel, je savais que je ne serai jamais indifférente à sa présence. Elle m’a fait ressentir des choses que j’ignorais. Elle m’a fait entrevoir ce que le véritable amour voulait dire. La découverte ne s’est pas faite sans mal et bien qu’elle m’ait pardonné mes erreurs récentes et passées, je ne peux m’empêcher de me dire qu’elles feront toujours partie de notre passé commun. »

The rain is falling La pluie tombe  
Defeat is calling Une défaite est annoncé  
I need you to set me free J'ai besoin de toi pour me libérer  
Take me far away from the battle Me sortir de la guerre

« Beaucoup de gens vous diront qu’ils ne comprennent pas notre relation, qu’ils ne comprennent pas la manière dont j’ai pu obtenir son pardon. Ils pensent que je ne le mérite pas et je sais que jusqu’à présent, ils ont sans doute raison. Mais je n’ai pas besoin de la regarder maintenant pour savoir qu’elle est en désaccord avec moi. »

Quelques rires se font entendre et je me tourne vers elle. Elle rayonne si fort dans sa robe de mariée que le soleil au-dessus de Central Park me semble pâle en comparaison. Son visage exprime sa désapprobation et cela me fait sourire. 

I need you J'ai besoin que tu  
Shine on me Rayonnes sur moi

« Ma chérie, chaque seconde qui passe entre maintenant et la fin de notre vie, je vais l’utiliser pour te montrer à quel point je pense que tu as raison. Comme tu me l’as si bien rappelé, il n’y a pas longtemps en utilisant mes propres mots contre moi. On ne peut pas lutter contre notre passé mais on peut le laisser aller et s’ouvrir à l’avenir.   
Je ne renoncerai jamais à t’aimer dans la douleur ou le bonheur. Peu m’importe les épreuves quand je t’ai à mon côté. Mon avenir, c’est toi et aujourd’hui, je fais le vœu d’en passer chaque seconde à ton côté jusqu’à ce que tu en aies assez de moi ou que la vie nous sépare. »

I look to you Je regarde vers toi  
I look to you Je regarde vers toi

Lorsqu’elle se penche pour m’embrasser, elle se laisser aller malgré tout à me chuchoter quelques mots contre mes lèvres : « Jamais, je ne te laisserai aller. Parce que je ne peux survivre sans toi. »


End file.
